Rewritten
by LoveisRuthless
Summary: Lilly lived. season one redone. starts out going with the show but then goes AU. first chapter is basically the first episode but there is new info. and it goes WAY AU! LoVe all the way cause it is the best! RandR please! give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The bold is Veronica's Voiceover.

* * *

Veronica arrives to the first day of school to see a crowd around the front of the school.

**This is my school. If you go here, your parents are either millionaires or your parents work for millionaires. Neptune, California, a town without a middle class. If you're in the second group, you get a job; fast food, movie theaters, mini-marts. Or you could be me. My after-school job means tailing philandering spouses or investigating false injury claims.**

Veronica gets out of her car to see what the commotion is about. Pushing her way through the crowd she sees a guy, Wallace Fennel, the new kid, duct taped to the flag pole, the misspelled word, "Snich" written across his chest.

"Who'd that guy rat out?" a random kid in the crowd asked.

"The bikers," another kid answered.

"Why doesn't somebody cut him down?" a girl in the crowd asked.

"Yeah! I'll do it. I wanna be the guy up there tomorrow!" a guy answered sarcastically.

A guy walked up to the flag pole, camera phone in hand, "all right, say cheese. Smile."

Veronica walked up to the guy, "move," she told him.

"Who died and made you quee-," he was cut off by Veronica pulling out a pocket knife and starting to cut through the tape.

"You ARE a freak!" the guy said walking away.

"You're new here, huh. Welcome to Neptune High," Veronica told Wallace.

As the bell rang and students made their way to their classes, she said with mock enthusiasm, "go pirates!"

Veronica made her way through a corridor to her locker.

**Random locker searches. It's the latest tactic the administration has adopted in their losing war on drugs except the searches aren't really that random. I know when they are going to happen even before Vice Principal Clemmons does.**

Deputy Sacks stands next to Vice Principal Clemmons, holding a German shepherd.

"Veronica Mars, this should be good," Sacks comments.

"Veronica, will you please open your locker," its more an order than a statement from Clemmons.

The dog starts to bark at Veronica, "Buster," she says sternly and the dogs quiets. Sacks looks down at the dog, disappointed at his acquiesce. She opens the locker; it is completely empty except a picture of Clemmons with a heart around it. "Wow. This is a little embarrassing," she said referring to the picture. Clemmons excuses Veronica back to class.

At lunch Veronica is sitting by herself, stabbing unenthusiastically at the mess on her plate the school likes to call food. She is staring at a table full of, clearly, rich kids.

**I used to sit there. At that table. It's not like my family met the minimum net worth requirement. My dad used to be sheriff and that held a certain cachet. **

Veronica glanced between a girl and guy.

**Let's be honest though. The only reason I was allowed past the velvet ropes was Duncan and Lilly Kane. Duncan used to be my boyfriend. Lilly was my best friend. **

"You okay?" the guy she cut from the flag pole asked.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"You look, I don't know, hypnotized," he told her.

"Did I say you could sit here?" Veronica snapped. Wallace started to pack up his lunch and leave. "Wait a minute. Of course you can sit here, you can sit wherever you want," she stopped him.

"I'm Wallace, by the way," he told her, "thanks for cutting me off that pole."

"Well…" Veronica was cut off.

"My bitch. Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole? I'm not sure I could have made that any clearer," Weevil, leader of the PCH biker gang said.

"Ok, I get it, a'right. Very funny," Wallace remarked.

"Yeah," Weevil agreed.

"I guess we are even now right?" Wallace asked.

"You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking, is that what you get?" Weevil asked aggressively.

"Leave him alone," Veronica told Weevil.

"Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is, is when she's riding my big old hog, but even then it's not so much words just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?" Weevil shot at her.

"So it's big, huh?" Veronica said with mock interest.

"Legendary," Weevil went along.

"Well let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you day, I'll be your girlfriend." Breathlessly she added, "We could go to prom together!" She went on, "What? What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here, vato."

Weevil's second in command, Felix stepped forward. "Dude, Weevil. Don't let blondie talk to you like that!" he said offended.

"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too," Veronica said to Weevil.

"Ah, hell, I'll show you mine," Felix started to lift his shirt when Clemmons walked up.

"Felix Toombs. What on God's green earth is going on here? All right gentlemen, move it along. Veronica, why does trouble follow you around?" Clemmons broke up the small spat and walked away.

The bikers walked away and Veronica and Wallace were alone again. "So, what did you do?" Veronica asked.

Wallace explained what happened at Sac-n-Pack.

"Wow, in the short time you have lived here, you have managed to piss of the bikers and the local sheriff," Veronica commented when he was done.

"Yeah, well, lucky me," Wallace said sarcastically.

Wallace left soon after, leaving Veronica by herself to think. She returned her attention to the table across from her. She looked at Duncan.

**You wanna know why we broke up? Turns out Jake Kane and my mom had an affair…about nine months before I was born. Duncan and I found out, we immediately broke up. After a month fighting and finally getting a paternity test done, we found out Keith Mars was indeed my father. After it was all over, Duncan wanted to get back together, he told me he loved me. I was more than happy to get back together with him. About two weeks later, he breaks up with me, without saying a word. Broke my heart. That was the same time Lilly and I started growing apart. **

Lilly noticed Veronica watching them and walked over to her with Madison Sinclair and Shelly Pomroy.

"Is there something you need, Veronica?" Lilly asked, acid dripping from her voice.

"Why would you think that?" Veronica asked in the same tone of voice.

"You were staring at our table. Do you wish you were still there?" Madison bit in.

"No, I was just wondering how Lilly was planning to pass her senior year this year? What teachers can you seduce, Lilly? I doubt Ms. Dent will want to sleep with you. And I doubt old Mrs. Murphy will want a lap dance from you," Veronica lashed out at Lilly.

Lilly's face turned a slight shade of red at the comment, not because of embarrassment, no, she was angry. "You better watch your back Veronica Mars," Lilly said pointing at her.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Veronica said sarcastically.

"You should be," Lilly turned and left, Madison and Shelly followed her.

**You wanna know why Lilly and I aren't friends anymore? A few weeks after Duncan and I broke up, and after Lilly and I started growing apart, we met a girl, Yolanda. She was a year older then me, the same age as Lilly. We took her under our wing. One day Lilly was having problems with Logan Echolls, her on-again/off-again boyfriend. Lilly didn't show up to a party he was having, I went with Yolanda. Yolanda and Logan were talking when I left for the bathroom, when I got back, Logan lean in and kissed Yolanda. The next day I told Lilly Logan kissed Yolanda, but Lilly saw it as the other way around. She shunned Yolanda. That day I was supposed to go to San Diego with Lilly and some friends. Yolanda came up to me and asked me to talk to Lilly. At the same time Lilly was calling me over to her car. I never went to the car. I stuck with Yolanda, I wasn't going to leave a new girl all alone. That next Monday, the rumors were flying, surely Lilly's doing. After a week Yolanda couldn't take it. She switched to a private school. Yolanda and I don't talk anymore. **

Veronica threw her inedible food away and made it to her Journalism class. She sat down away from everyone else, Logan was looking at her questioningly.

**Logan Echolls. I don't think he was too broken up about his and Lilly's break up. After all a week later he found out she was sleeping with Weevil…and his dad, Aaron Echolls. After all, Aaron taped their sexcapades. Lilly stole the tapes and went to every tabloid and celebrity access show. Aaron was charged with statutory rape, on 5 counts. There was of course more than one girl. Let's just say, Logan has had a hard year.**

After school was over, Veronica made her way to her father's office, Mars Investigations. After he quit his sheriff position he became a private investigator. Veronica put the food she picked up in the small kitchen at the corner of the main office. Her dad was in with a client, Celeste Kane, Lilly and Duncan's mother. She saw her car downstairs. Veronica went to listen to their conversation at her father's office door, but before she could, the main office door opened. Cliff McCormack stepped through.

"Veronica Mars," he stated.

"My dad's with a client," she said sitting at the front desk. Cliff sat down in front of her.

"Apparently. That's okay, I'm happy out here chatting with you," Cliff said.

"Like I said, my dad's with a client," Veronica repeated.

"I heard you but your dad's out tracking down bail jumpers half the time and yet somehow all the cases that come in here still get handled. How is that?" he asked.

"We're efficient," she replied.

"Very efficient. Um, look, I'm just going to leave this file here, open on your desk and if you decide to take a look at it, cool. One of my clients, Loretta Cancun, dances at the Seventh Veil…" he trailed off.

"Classy," Veronica joked.

"These are my people, V. She was busted for vandalism, taking a baseball bat to the washing machine that stole her quarters at Suds'n'Duds," Cliff told her.

"And Johnny Cochran was booked," she smirked.

Cliff returned the smirk, "I make no apologies. I like this case…it's tawdry. Miss Cancun says the Seventh Veil has an interesting way of keeping their liquor license, despite their rather lax ID policy. She wants to make a deal. If your _dad_ has time, he should look into it," he finished. Cliff got up and left.

As soon as the main office door opened, her dad's office door opened and Celeste Kane and him walked out.

"Don't get the wrong idea Mr. Mars. I don't like you. I hate the fact that I'm here, but I know if anyone would be dogged and resourceful in this matter, it'll be you. Don't call me at home, I'll call you. And I'll need it right away," Celeste said imperiously. She stalked out of the office.

**Celeste is bitter towards us Mars'. Between my mom and Jake and their affair, and the scandal of who my dad was…well she blames my family for her marital problems.**

"Hi," Keith said quietly to his daughter. He walked into the kitchen grabbing the food and came and sat back down with Veronica. "How was school?" he asked innocently.

"If you think we're gonna talk about my school day and not the fact that Celeste Kane was in your office ten minutes ago, you're diluted," Veronica said handing him a fork.

"Um-hm. How was the first day? Any Lilly run ins?" Keith knows all about how Lilly and I are now mortal enemies.

"It was fine, and one at lunch. Kane's got something on the side, doesn't he?" she pressed.

"You know what? Say what you want about real cheese, I am a fan of the orange powder packet stuff," he brushed off her question.

"I like the orange powder too, but can we please talk about Mrs. Kane?" Veronica said in frustration.

"Yes, she thinks he's seeing someone. Late nights, motel matches, the usual," Keith gave in.

"Sexual appetite?" she asked.

"Gone," he said.

"You took the case right?" Veronica said stabbing at her macaroni and cheese.

"Yes."

"Good."

The phone and Veronica reached for it. "Aw, don't…" her dad groaned.

"Mars Investigations. Um-hm. Just a sec," Veronica said into the phone. Handing it to her dad she said, "It's Andy."

Keith took the phone and wrote down some information. After he hung up he got up, "our guy's on the move. Andy picked him up in El Paso, Another day and he'll probably try to cross the border so I gotta head out," Keith told his daughter.

"You go. I'll have the flight booked by the time you get to the airport. Do you want a rental car in Texas?" she asked.

"Yeah, nothing fancy this time, Veronica. Seriously," he told her while grabbing some things out of his office.

"A Blazer is not fancy and we can bill it anyway," she complained. Keith gave her a look, "Fine, I'll get you a Crown Vic. Once a cop…" she trailed off.

"Don't do anything on the Kane case, I'll handle it," he said sternly.

"Okay."

"Given our relationship with that family, I just…"

Veronica cut him off, "Fine, I said okay."

"Okay. If all goes well, I'll be back tomorrow night. If not, the night after. I'll call you and I'll check in," he said kissing her forehead.

"You always do," she smiled.

"Oh, and Veronica, two things."

"Yes?"

"No boys. And when you go after Jake Kane, you take Backup."

"Okay," Veronica smiled at her dad as he left the office. She quickly finished her meal, cleaned up, grabbed her stuff, and locked up. She drove to their apartment. Veronica stepped inside and grabbed her dog and headed back to her car.

**By the time dad's plane landed in El Paso, I'd already picked up Jake Kane at his house and had followed him to his office. From there I followed him to the Camelot motel.**

Veronica sat outside in her car and drank from a thermos. Then the sound of a bunch of motorcycles filled the air.

"Well, this can't be good," she stated.

Weevil pulled off his bike helmet and motioned for Veronica to roll down the window. She did.

"Car trouble, miss?" he asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I think it might be a loose belt, but if you wouldn't mind checking under the hood," Veronica smiled.

"Hey Weevil, who gets the first danc-," the biker was cut off by a growling dog who leapt at him"Get him off me! Get him off me, get him off me!" the biker cried.

"Girl, you best call off your dog," Felix said walking over to her window. Veronica tasers him in the center of the chest and he falls to the ground.

"Backup! Chill!" she commands the dog.

"I'll tell you what. We'll call it a draw," Veronica tells Weevil.

"Baby, come on, it's too late for that," Weevil tells her.

"First, don't call me baby, there are only two guys who can say that to me and you're not one of them," Veronica points a finger in Weevil's direction. "Second, here's the deal. Leave that kid at school alone for a week and I'll make sure your boys walk."

"Why do you care so much for that skinny boy anyway? Things I heard about you, he must really lay the pipe right, huh?" Weevil grinned.

"Yeah, that's right," Veronica said sarcastically.

Felix climbed his way up to her window, Veronica flashed the taser.

"All right, all right, all right. Felix, we get it, you're a badass, okay. But for once don't be stupid," Weevil told his friend.

"Not bad advice," Veronica quipped.

The bikers got on their bikes, and before Weevil put on his helmet he said, "You get lonely out here remember, Weevil love you long time." With that the bikers rode away.

**Quite a reputation I've got, huh. You wanna know how I lost my virginity? So do I. About a month after Lilly started the rumors, I went to Shelly Pomroy's end of the year party. I wanted to show their talking and shunning me, didn't affect me. It was a mistake. I don't remember who handed me the drink. It was your regular rum, coke, and roofie. The last thing I remember from that night was passing out on a sun lounger. The first thing I remember from that morning was waking up in an unfamiliar room at the Pomroy's. I was looking for my underwear. I walked out to my car, tears streaming down my cheeks. I changed that day. I tried to report my rape to the sheriff, all he did was laugh at my tears and told me to go get some backbone. I never told my dad about what happened. In someway I think he knows. The next day I threw out anything that reminded me of something Lilly or her friends would wear. I got a new wardrobe. I cut off my hair. I think that made the rumors escalate, but I didn't care. I wouldn't take crap from Lilly and her friends anymore. I stood up for myself, and here I am.**

The door to the motel room Jake Kane went in opened. "All right lady, let's see ya," Veronica took pictures of Jake, but all she could see of the lady was her hand. She did, however, get a picture of a license plate. After that Veronica headed home so she could get a couple hours of sleep.

"There's Veronica," Veronica heard a familiar voice shout after her. A car pulled up next to her as she walked towards the school.

"Hey V, we've decided that we'd, uh, we'd rather surf than study today, you wanna come with?" Duncan asked. "I promise to take my shirt off. Does that sweeten the pot? Does it make you horny?"

"Duncan, shut up," Logan said to his friend, not amused.

"All right, all right. Hey. Hey. Hey! What do you say to a little hooch, huh? What's the matter, aren't you your mother's daughter? Hmm? Now there was a woman who could drink. Hey, what's she up to nowadays? Maybe she'll join us. Do you know where she is? Any clue?

"Leave her alone, man," Logan said annoyed. Duncan drove away, but not before Logan gave her a look that said "are you gonna be ok?" Veronica nodded as they took off.

**It's been eight months since I've seen my mother. After the "who's my daddy?" issue she started drinking. My dad gave her an ultimatum after a month of her progressive drinking. She could either go to rehab or she could leave. My mother left. I don't care to see her ever again, I have my dad, my man, and my dog.**

At lunch Veronica sat next to Wallace.

"Girl, you should hear what people say about you," Wallace told Veronica.

"So then what are you doing sitting here?" Veronica asked.

"You sat next to me," Wallace pointed out.

"This is my table," Veronica said matter-of-factly.

"And what a fine table it is. Who do you suppose this is made of?" Wallace knocked on the table. "Oak?"

"Look, if people are saying such awful things…"

Veronica was cut off by Wallace saying, "Well, I figure I've got a choice. I can either hang out with the punks who laughed and took pictures of me while I was taped to that flagpole or I can hang out with the chick who cut me down."

Veronica smiled and glanced at the table across from hers. Logan smirked at her. She turned her attention back to Wallace. "So you want the PCH Biker Club off your ass?" she asked.

Wallace nodded. Veronica explained to him her plan. They both got up and went to an art class.

"Corny!" Veronica said approaching to the stoned kid.

"Hey Veronica," he smiled at her.

Veronica explained to him what she needed done. She handed him a notebook of what she needed. Corny looked at it and smiled.

"This is so twisted. I love it," he told her.

"Well can you do it? 'Cause we need it fast," she asked him.

"Oh hell yeah, for you, oh anything. I'll even throw in the glazing gratis."

"Go to town. Thanks Corny," Veronica and Wallace walked away to their next class.

Corny continued looking through the notebook, "Oh my God!"

**While Corny did his thing, I downloaded the pictures from the Camelot. Every girl's gotta have a hobby. Photography's mine.**

Veronica pulled up a picture of Jake Kane and the license plate and printed it off. After looking at it for a second, she pinned it to her bulletin board. She then grabbed her homework and headed into the kitchen to do some homework. Keith arrived home a few minutes later.

"And?" Veronica asked him.

"Who's your daddy?" he exclaimed, holding out his arms, wide.

"Ack! I hate it when you say that!" Veronica complained.

"You know what, this is important. You remember this. I used to be cool!" Keith smiled.

"When?" Veronica asked skeptically.

"'77. Trans Am, Blue Oyster Cult in the 8-track, a foxy stacked blond riding shotgun, racing for pink slips. Now wait a minute, I'm thinking of a Springsteen song. Scratch everything, I was never cool," he joked.

"I don't know what bothers me more, 'foxy' or 'stacked'," she said disturbed.

"I nailed our bail jumper one hundred yards from Me-xi-co. Twenty five hundred bucks!" Keith started doing a little shuffle, "No sack dinners tonight. Tonight, we eat, like the lower middle class to which we aspire. Fire up the 'bachie! Ya-pa-ba-pa-ba, bom-pa-da-pa-bompa, ba-bop," he exits the room then pops his head back in, "for real, steaks." Veronica laughed at him.

Keith was outside cooking steaks when Veronica joined him.

"So Jake Kane went to the Camelot last night and hooked up with some hussy," she told him.

"Didn't I say something about you not getting involved in that?" he asked.

"I remember you saying something about taking Backup and no boys at the apartment," Veronica smiled.

"You get pictures?" Keith asked.

"No money shot, the woman I question never stepped foot outside, but I did get pictures of license plates. I figured you could run them," she said handing her father the picture of Jake Kane and the car.

After looking at the picture for a moment he said, "You stay away from Jake Kane. I don't want you doing anything else on this case. We're gonna drop it anyway and I'm gonna let his wife know." With that Keith crumpled up the picture and threw it on the ground.

"What? We're dropping the case? Why? What's wrong? Who is it? Why don't you just tell me?" Veronica shot at him.

"Veronica. No! It's done, it's over with. Just stay away from him!" her dad ordered. Veronica went inside and had a silent dinner with her dad. Then she went out and parked across the street from the Seventh Veil.

**I had another case to occupy my brain. Loretta Cancun says the Seventh Veil has an interesting way of keeping their liquor license. This was phase one of my plan to save Wallace. Phase two begins tomorrow.**

Veronica pulled out her video camera and taped the deputy getting in to his car with one of its dancers.

"Let's go!" Veronica said pulling Wallace behind her.

"Hey, FloJo, slow your ass down," he told her.

They waited and saw Clemmons, Sacks, and Lilly walk to Lilly's locker.

"There you go," she said opening up her locker and stepping aside.

Inside was a bong, Clemmons took it out. "Well, what's this Lilly? This would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana," he stated.

"That's exactly what it looks like," Sacks said.

"Back to the office. Come on," Clemmons told Lilly, pulling her along.

The bell rang and kids fled into the hall to see the spectacle. "Oh man, Lilly's busted," a guy passing commented.

"It was you?" Lilly asked when she spotted Veronica, pointing at her. Veronica pointed at her self in a "who me?" way. "Listen, I know it was you! This isn't over, okay?" she said.

"Hey," Clemmons said trying to move her along.

Veronica mocked a fake yawn. "You're so cute. Listen, I'll get you for this," Lilly said still pointing at Veronica.

"Let's go, come on, let's go," Clemmons finally got her to move to the office.

Logan winked and smirked at her from across the hall. Veronica made a slight smirk back.

Corny walked on, passing Veronica, "Eeee, solid," he said as he passed.

"You're right, that was funny," Wallace told her.

"Meet me at my car after school. Let's see if you've done your part," Veronica told him before walking off to her class.

After school Wallace and Veronica drove to the sheriff's station. Wallace held a control unit he used for his remote control airplane.

"You know, we could get into a lot of trouble for this," he told her.

"Give it here," Veronica made to grab for the controller.

"Wait, I'm gonna do it. I just thought one of us should state the obvious," he said pulling the control away from her. He pressed the button. In the evidence room, the bong sparked causing the room to smoke.

"I wonder if it worked," Wallace stated.

A fire truck pulled up and firemen ran inside the station.

"It worked," Veronica and Wallace smiled.

Veronica drove Wallace to the beach while she took care of the next phase.

Veronica walked into the fire station. Two firefighters were putting weights onto a bench press. "Hey Adam. Hey Eddie, is the chief around?" she asked.

"Well if it isn't Smokey the Barely Legal," Phil, the Chief commented.

"I saw you in action today Phil. You were very brave. Did you make the switch?" she asked.

"Fait accompli," Phil told her.

"Thank you," Veronica whispered to him, then made her way to her car. She quickly drove to Mars Investigators. Her dad was in with a client so she quickly ran the license plates of the car from the Camelot. The car was registered to Lianne Mars, her mother. Veronica angry with her dad, stormed out of the office.

Veronica made her way back to the sheriff station. After asking Inga where the Cortez-Wn prelim was, she made her way over there, and sat and watched the plan work itself out. Lamb was giving evidence. Then the prosecutor asked for the tape to be shown. The tape starts, it's the one from the Seventh Veil.

Cliff stood and said, "Ahh, your honor, is this an appropriate time for a dismissal in People versus Loretta Cancun?"

Veronica stood up and left, smugly. She drove back down to the beach to meet up with Wallace.

"Got a present for you," she said handing him the tape from Sac-n-Pac.

"I owe you big time," he told her.

"I had my own reasons for doing it, trust me," she smiled at Wallace.

"Oh, no you don't. You really think I'm gonna let you get away with that? That might play with the masses. But underneath that angry young woman shell, there's a slightly less angry young woman who's just dying to bake me something. You're a marshmallow, Veronica Mars, a Twinkie," Wallace nudged her. He was showing Veronica how to fly the remote control plane when he noticed Duncan and his lackeys leaning on her car. "Uh, Veronica?"

"Yeah?" she asked still playing with the plane.

"Your car."

Veronica looked over. She handed the control to Wallace and walked over to her car. Wallace followed.

"Hey, Veronica Mars," Duncan said. "Do you know what your little joke cost Lilly??" she asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she won't be getting her bong back," Veronica smirked.

"Wrong answer," Duncan used the crowbar in his hands to smash one of Veronica's headlights. Veronica flinched.

"What? Did Lilly send you to do her dirty work?" Veronica asked Duncan.

She was glad her boyfriend wasn't here, or he might reveal their secret by what was happening. "Would you care to guess again?" he asked.

"Clearly your sense of humor," Veronica said.

Duncan smashed the other headlight. "Nope, you're usually good at pop quizzes. No, the correct answer is Lilly's car. She can't use her own car meaning she will be taking mine."

Motorcycles started riding up in the background. "Uh, Duncan," Dick said, pointing behind Duncan.

Weevil pulled off his bike and walked over to the scene. "What do we have here? Vandalism? No, no, no. Only vandalism that happens in this town goes through me," he said, inspecting the scene.

"Listen man, I don't have a problem with you," Duncan said.

"That's where you're wrong," Weevil told him.

Meanwhile, Felix was going through the car Duncan and his friends pulled up in. "Hey, yo! Is this O-Town any good? I mean my little sister likes it but you know, she likes ponies and juice boxes too," he said pulling out a CD. Veronica and Wallace laughed quietly.

"I suddenly feel like I'm in a scene from 'The Outsiders'," Wallace whispered to Veronica.

"Be coo, Sodapop," she joked, but didn't crack a smile.

Weevil took the crowbar from Duncan and walked over to the car they arrived in. "Hey that's not his car, that's my dad's car," Dick said.

"She can bill me," Weevil said. And with that she dented the hood a few times and smashed a headlight. "That's it," he said handing the crowbar to a stunned Dick. He pointed to Dick and the others around him, "head for the hills. I'm not gonna say it twice. Except you," he said pointing to Duncan, "You, say you're sorry."

Duncan chuckles, "Rub a lamp." He started to walk away when Weevil grabbed him and punched him in the stomach. Dick and the others were sitting in the car waiting on Duncan.

"I said, say you're sorry," Weevil said.

Duncan got up off the ground and turned to Weevil, "Kiss my ass," he said.

Weevil punches him in the face. "Now…" Weevil started but was cut off by Veronica.

"Let him go," she told Weevil.

"Are you sure? I could do this for awhile," he smiled.

"I don't want his apology," Veronica said looking at the beat up Duncan.

Duncan ran to the car, and they drove off.

"So that, uh, surveillance tape just…poof?" Weevil asked.

"That's fortunate," Veronica commented.

"My uncle has a body shop on the highway. If you come in, you know, I can make sure your body gets the full service treatment," Weevil smirked.

"Okay, now you apologize," Veronica told him.

"I'm sorry, was that too dirty? 'Cause…"

"Not to me dork. To him," she said pointing at Wallace.

"Right. No," Weevil shook his head.

"Fine. He has the only copy of the Sac'n'Pac video. Wallace, let's go decide what to do with it," Veronica said starting to make her way to the car, but Weevil stopped them.

"Okay. Wait, wait, wait, look, look. I'm sorry man, umm, for, you know, taping you to the-the flagpole, I'm sorry."

"All right," Wallace said.

"Can I have the tape back now?" Weevil asked.

"Nope," Wallace said, putting the plane in the back of Veronica's car and getting into the passenger seat.

Veronica laughed and they left.

Veronica got home and met up with her father.

"Dad, did you run those plates?" she asked indicating the one from the photos she took.

"Yeah, sweetie. It was, um, it was your mother's car," Veronica acted shocked for her dad's sake, even though she knew whose they were.

"Are you going to tell Mrs. Kane?" Veronica asked.

"No, I am not going to put us through that. With your mother involved its gotten personal, and I don't want you or I to be brought into this," he explained.

"Okay."

"Is your boyfriend still coming over?" he asked.

"Yeah," Veronica said sitting down on the couch.

"Well no funny business, I am going out of town, I got a tip on another bail jumper. I should be back in a couple days," he said kissing her cheek.

"But you were just gone," Veronica complained.

"I know, but we need the money," he said.

"I know, I just miss you is all," she sighed.

"I know, I will try and make this trip quick, honey," Keith picked up his bag and left.

**You might wonder why dad isn't the sheriff anymore. It was Jake Kane's doing. He was infuriated when my dad came and asked if he had an affair with my mom nine months before I was born. Jake never wanted that to be brought into the public eye. There were tabloids, and news reports about the scandal. The sheriff's department thought it would be better if my dad stepped down. That was Jake's influence of course. I don't mind dad being a P.I., but I know he misses being sheriff and the fact he can't pay my way through college kills him. **

A knock at the door brought Veronica out of her thoughts. She knew who was at the door and ran to it. She opened it with a huge smile on her face. Logan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Veronica's waste and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

A/N: tell me what you think. I will try and get a new chapter up soon, they take forever to write though. I am going to try and keep the people she helps out in each episode the same. But I can think of one to use throughout the whole story. SUGGESTIONS APPRECIATED!!!!!!! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you muchly for the reviews! Very encouraging!! Some of you have said Duncan is too mean, and I agree but I like his change of character rather then the quiet and mysterious Duncan we usually see. I will be sure to put in some good moments though. Ok and in this chapter Troy is coming in and the way I write his character he will be more like the character he is when he leaves the show in season one. Anyway I love your reviews and I hope you like this chapter!

"I missed you," Logan said, his hand on her waist tightened, pulling her even closer.

"I missed you, too," Veronica said, her hold on him tightened as well.

**You wanna know how Logan and I got together? It was about a week after Shelly Pomroy's party, and despite the fact I had changed myself in to the tough, show no emotion, Veronica, we know now, I still found myself crying at night because of what had happened. The rumors that I slept with anyone who got caught in my web didn't help either.**

_**Flashback:**_

_**I skipped school after second period, not being able to deal with whispers. I got in my car and drove to Dog Beach, struggling to hold myself together. When I got there I got out of my car and walked aimlessly down the beach until I felt like if I didn't cry soon, I would die of holding myself in. I sat down, hugging my knees to my chest and broke down. I don't remember how long I was crying when someone sat down next to me. I quickly wiped my eyes with my sleeve, hoping whoever it was didn't notice, though it was unlikely.**_

"_**Veronica, what's wrong?" Logan asked softly.**_

"_**You probably shouldn't be seen sitting next to me, one of your 09er friends might find out," I said bitterly, my voice was still thick with tears.**_

"_**What does it matter, none of them are talking to me after what my father did," Logan said staring out at the water.**_

"_**I heard what happened, I'm sorry," I told him. We may not be friends, but it was horrible what his father did. Especially with Logan's ex-girlfriend. **_

"_**Thanks, but he got what he deserved," Logan said bitterly. We were quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I told you something, I think you should tell me what's wrong. You can trust me, Veronica, I am not like the others," he said. His voice was so sincere and honest, I gave in, afraid of his reaction.**_

"**_Um, just promise not to explode or something," he promised with a small laugh. "Um, last weekend, at Shelly Pomroy's party. I was drugged. I don't remember anything other than passing out by the pool. The next morning…" this was where I began to cry. Logan put his hand on my back and rubbed it, "I woke up in her pool house, with out my underwear." I broke down again, I didn't see Logan's reaction, he held me, and let me cry into his shirt._**

_**After I calmed down he asked me, "Veronica, did you go to the sheriff about this?"**_

_**I nodded meekly and said, "He laughed at me and asked if I wanted him to gather up all of the son's of rich men in Neptune. Then he told me to go get some backbone," I said resentfully.**_

_**I could tell Logan was angry, but he didn't say anything, he just held me tighter.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

**We have been together ever since. We keep it a secret because of Duncan and Lilly. As tough as I am, I can't take anymore rumors.**

Logan and Veronica sat on the couch, eating Chinese that Logan brought over.

"What did you do today?" Logan asked Veronica.

"Oh, um, helped the new kid, Wallace, out with the PCHers. Oh, yeah, and Duncan wasn't too happy about the bong I put in Lilly's locker," Veronica told him, leaving out the headlight incident.

"What did he do?" Logan could tell she had left something out.

"He, uh, brokebothofmyheadlights," she said quickly.

Surprisingly he didn't get angry. "It's my fault," he said.

"Wait. What?" Veronica was confused.

"I never told you something, that you should probably know," Logan said leaving Veronica even more confused.

"Quit being cryptic and tell me," she said anxiously.

"I should start at the beginning, when you and Duncan broke up. It was because of me. I told him I liked you. I never asked him to break up with you…he did that on his own. Then after Lilly and I broke up, I wasn't upset, because I already knew I wanted to be with you. Anyway, a couple weeks after we got together, he saw us at Dog Beach, kissing. So, he knows. And since then, he has been giving you a bad time. It's my fault. We should have just come clean to begin with…" Logan was cut off by Veronica.

"It's ok, Weevil said his uncle could fix it. I just wish you would have told me he knows. Wait, does Lilly know?" Veronica said the last part panicked.

"No, I made him promise not to tell her, he hasn't, we would know," Logan reassured her.

"Yeah, I bet the rumors would have been worse, and you would have been turned away like I was," Veronica ended the statement wistfully.

"Maybe we should make our relationship public, that way I can protect you from your headlight-smashing ex-boyfriend," Logan suggested.

"Yeah, just give me a couple more days. To prepare myself."

"You can have all the time you need," Logan said, reaching over and pulling her into a kiss.

"I told Wallace about us, he won't tell. In fact I think I made a friend," Veronica said smiling.

"Wow! Hell must have frozen over! Veronica Mars has a friend! I am shocked!" Logan joked. Though, he really was happy for her. He didn't know how long it would take her to be ready for them to be together in public, so at least he wouldn't have to feel guilty seeing her sit alone at lunch. It made him feel so much better to know she had someone she could sit and talk to during the day. After being silent for a moment, Logan spoke again, "I love you, you know that?"

"You know what? I do. And I love you, too," Veronica kissed him.

On Monday, Veronica and her dad were sitting at a diner, she was finishing her homework while he was reading the newspaper and eating breakfast.

"Are you gonna wear that hat inside? At the table?" Keith asked his daughter.

"Why? Do you think I am offending someone?" Veronica asked. Keith gave her a look. "In here?" she added.

"Simple etiquette, that's all," he said. Veronica pulled off her hat and continued working.

"You know?" she asked after a minute, "I feel like something big is going to blow up in my face today, I just have that gut feeling," Veronica said putting down her pencil.

"Ah, yes, I hate those days. Hey, do you think you could do me a favor while you're at school today?" Keith asked.

"Do you want me to sneak into the teacher's lounge and bug it?" Veronica asked suggestively, of course she had already done that.

"No, I need you to help Cliff on a case. Mrs. Navarro was put in jail for credit card fraud. Though from the charges on the card, it has to be Weevil. So can you take over it, I am working on something else and I am sure you can handle it," Keith explained.

"Yeah, sure, I will see what I can dig up and keep you posted," Veronica smiled and went back to her homework, then looked back up. "Wait Mrs. Navarro, she works for Logan's family."

Keith nodded. _This could be easy_, Veronica thought, then went back to her homework.

Keith went back to reading his paper when Lamb showed up.

"Well look who's here," Lamb sat down. "Ahhhh, if it isn't by predecessor and mentor. How is the dirty picture biz, boss," Lamb asked Keith.

Keith smiles pushing his paper towards the sheriff. "Looks like it's better than being Sheriff, actually. Yeah, you got a killer on the loose, Lamb." Keith reads aloud, "In a daring daylight escape, Ray Lee Hampstead, denied bail earlier this week after his arrest for manslaughter, broke out the back windshield of a Balboa County's Sheriff's Department cruiser and fled on foot."

"Meeks and Johnson lost him. I think those are two guys you hired," Lamb said.

Keith turned his attention on his daughter, who was back to doing homework. "You hear that honey? That's leadership," he said sarcastically. He then turned his attention back to Lamb, "Way to stand up on your own two feet, Lamb and say, hey, the buck stops there," Keith said pointing in the distance.

"Sacks! Our order ready?" Lamb asked the deputy, ignoring Keith's comment.

Lamb got up to go and Keith put in one last comment, "Good luck with that fugitive, Don."

Lamb gave him a look, then Veronica spoke up, "Smell ya later!" she called after him. Lamb turned and glared at her.

"Smell ya later?" Keith asked after the sheriff and deputy left.

Veronica shrugged and grabbed her books, "I gotta run, the counselor wants to see me before class," she gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"About what?" he asked before she walked out.

"Uh, my attitude towards teachers," Veronica walked out of the diner and headed to school.

Walking out of the counselor's office, Veronica passed a guy who was staring at her…no he was definitely checking her out. Before he had a chance to say anything to her, he was called into the counselor's office.

"Troy Vandergraff," an office worker called.

Veronica grabs a slip to be excused into class when Wallace walks in. She just about walks past him, and then walks backwards to see what he was doing in the office.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica asked.

"They put me in here instead of diving since there were only like four people in the class," Wallace told her going behind the counter.

Veronica thought for a moment, then broke out in a smile, "that's great!"

"Yeah? For who?" Wallace asked warily.

"For me. I need you to copy all of Weevil's attendance records from the past month and give them to me," Veronica told him, didn't ask him.

"Do I look like James Bond to you?" Wallace asked.

"Am I asking you to retrieve a nuclear warhead? No. Just copy the attendance records. It's cake. Facile," Veronica smiled and left the room. And despite himself, Wallace smiled.

Veronica entered the newspaper class after leaving Wallace. The teacher spotted Veronica and walked over to her.

"What can I do for you Veronica?" Ms. Dent asked.

"Yeah, I need a new assignment, I can't make it to the football game to write the story," Veronica told her.

Ms. Dent looks through her papers of what students are doing what stories, "We need someone to take pictures of Brodie Chang's surfing competition today after school in Gold Coast. Do you think you could do that instead?" Ms. Dent asked.

"Um, sure," Veronica said.

"I will introduce you to the girl who is doing the article," Ms. Dent walked over to a cubicle, behind it was Lilly Kane. "Lilly, Veronica will be taking pictures in Gold Coast after school for the Brodie Chang feature. I arranged for you two to get a ride with Brodie's parents…" Ms. Dent was cut off by both girls.

"I can drive," they said at the same time.

"Ok, oil crisis be damned," with that she walked away. Leaving Lilly and Veronica in a stare down.

"Are you doing the article just so you can sleep with Brodie?" Veronica asked Lilly.

"Are you in this class to stalk Duncan?" she asked. "I thought he got the point across when he put a crowbar to your headlights," Lilly mused.

Before Veronica could say anything she was interrupted by Wallace in the doorway holding the attendance records she asked for. With one last glare Veronica walked away from Lilly. Wallace handed her the records, she whispered a thank you, and he left.

Veronica was getting ready to leave school when she noticed she wouldn't be going anywhere, she had two flat tires. _Gee, I wonder who could have done this_, she thought and she set her bag on the back of her car. Lilly and other 09ers were standing by her car laughing at Veronica. Lilly got up from her leaning position against her car and walked over to Veronica.

"Flat?" Lilly asked staring at Veronica's chest.

"How long did you take to think up this one Lilly?" Veronica asked in a faux peppy voice.

"Guess you aren't going to Gold Coast now," Lilly smirked.

The new guy from this morning, Troy walked over to the scene. "Need help?" he asked Veronica.

"You haven't heard have you?" Lilly asked Troy. When she didn't get a response she continued. "Veronica here is our local slut, always sleeping with random guys. She probably doesn't even know all of the people she has slept with," at the last sentence Veronica snapped, she want to scream in Lilly's face what happened.

"You know nothing Lilly! Maybe if you weren't so self absorbed and sex obsessed you would know that I was-," a hand appeared over Veronica's mouth. Logan saw the outburst and knew what Veronica would have said. He ran over as fast as he could and put a hand over Veronica's mouth before she had the chance to say anything about the rape.

"I will drive you," he said to Veronica, glaring at Lilly. Then he noticed Troy, he had been talking about Veronica at lunch and how he thought she was hot. Logan pushed the thoughts aside. He removed his hand from Veronica's mouth when he knew she calmed down. He grabbed her bag off the trunk of her car. Logan then draped his arm around Veronica's shoulders leader her to his car. She put her arms around his waist, who cares if the entire school knew, she needed Logan at that moment. Lilly's last sentenced was true, she didn't know who or how many people she slept with, that was what hurt. No, she wasn't a slut and she didn't sleep with other guys, but she didn't know the one time she had sex, if it was one guy and who the guy was. She didn't even remember it. Logan opened the passenger door and helped Veronica in, closing the door once she was. He ran around to the other side ignoring the death glares he was getting from the 09ers.

"Are you alright?" he asked Veronica.

"No," her voice shook a little. Logan grabbed her hand, Veronica relaxed a little under his touch. "Thanks for catching me before I went too far," she said quietly.

"I know you didn't want them to know what happened, who knows what Lilly might do with that information," Logan said angrily.

"She would either feel bad or it would fuel more rumors," Veronica said sadly. She didn't want pity from Lilly Kane, or any of the 09ers. She didn't want more rumors either, even if it did help make the culprit come out. She had thought it over a million times. What if she told her dad? What if her and Lilly were still friends? What if Lilly found out? There were a million "what ifs", but only one person needed to know, and that way the amazing guy sitting next to her. She smiled as most of the pain from the missing memories subsided. Logan seemed calmer too.

When they reached Gold Beach, Veronica and Logan were early for the competition. They walked down the beach a ways until they decided to stop and sit. Logan had his arm around Veronica, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad we don't have to hide anymore," Veronica said looking up at Logan.

"Me too, I can walk down the halls with out ignoring you. I can walk you to class. I can kiss you in the hallway. The list just goes on and on," Logan thought over everything. Veronica laughed.

A shadow appeared over Veronica and Logan.

"How long?" Lilly asked hurt.

Logan and Veronica stood up. He let her answer, "six months," Veronica said calmly.

"And you didn't tell me?" Lilly's voice was still pained.

"We weren't friends, Lilly," Veronica said a little resentfully.

"And whose fault is that?" Lilly asked in the same tone.

"Yours," Veronica said, she took Logan's hand and walked away.

After they were away from Lilly, Veronica stopped. "Will you do me a favor?" Veronica asked.

"Anything," Logan said with a small smile.

"Just kiss me. Make the memories of this horrible disappear, even if it is only for a second," Veronica pleaded.

"Could you have asked for anything easier to do?" Logan joked, his smile more prominent.

"Watch it, it is going to be the easiest thing I ever ask of you," Veronica smiled back. Logan bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. Veronica felt the memories of the day melt away, nothing she could ever have gotten from Duncan or that new kid that offered to help her with the flat tires.

Down the beach Lilly saw Logan and Veronica kissing. She knew they weren't doing it because she was there. In fact, it looked like they tried to walk away to a place where Lilly couldn't see them. Lilly saw, even from how far away she was standing, how much love went into the kiss. Nothing she and Logan or Veronica and Duncan had ever had. Lilly couldn't believe they had kept it a secret for six months. She wondered if Duncan knew. From the way he acted towards Veronica, she would guess yes, but other than that, and from the looks Logan got when he helped Veronica into the car, they didn't know. Lilly knew she should have known, that she should have been the first one to know. She screwed it up though. Veronica was right, it was her fault she and Veronica weren't friends anymore. If only Lilly wasn't so stubborn and, as Veronica put it earlier, self absorbed, they would still be friends. Lilly snapped out of her hurt, sappy, "oh poor me" trance and focused on the task at hand. She needed to interview Brodie Chang, then it was off to do two things that made her feel better…have sex and spread more rumors about Veronica Mars.

"I guess you won't have a car for a few days between the headlights and the tires," Logan said hinting at something.

"Nope, I guess it's the bus for me," Veronica said. She knew what he had been hinting at but played as if she hadn't.

"What? You won't let me drive you to school?" Logan said in a mock hurt voice.

"What? Me, you, together at school? I never thought of that. It sounds much better than the bus," she smiled and so did Logan.

"So, what do you say, you, me lunch in the center of the school tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"Hmmm," Veronica thought, putting a finger on her chin, a pensive look on her face, "only if there is pie. Otherwise you will be dining by yourself."

"And if I bring pie-"

"Chocolate mousse pie."

"Chocolate mousse pie, you will sit with me." Logan finished.

"Umm, yeah!" Veronica said like it was obvious.

"I think I can arrange that," Logan said.

They were standing in the living room of Veronica's apartment, Logan was getting ready to leave. Keith wasn't home yet, out catching a fugitive. Logan leaned in for a kiss. Before he got one, "yay for pie," Veronica giggled. They kissed and said their good nights. Logan left and Veronica went to work on the Navarro case.

She was up all night. Looking over Weevil and his cousin Chardo's school schedules, and the list of the charges. At about two in the morning she noticed the charges were made at the same time as fourth period. She heard from her father, when he got home, that Weevil turned himself earlier that day to get his grandmother out of jail. There was no way Weevil could have done it. He was in auto shop, there is no internet connection to that class. And his attendance records show he was in that class. There was no way he could have snuck out as many times as were shown on the credit records.

Chardo on the other hand. He has computer lab fourth period. There were more then enough times for him to make the purchases. With the evidence of buying video games and motorcycle parts, it had to be him. He could have easily got the cards when he was picking up Mrs. Navarro from the Echolls.

Veronica went to sleep at three after figuring out how she would confront Chardo the next day.

Three hours was not enough sleep for Veronica. She struggled getting up, and was falling asleep while she explained to her dad that it had to be Chardo rather than Weevil. Keith, noticing his exhausted daughter, set a mug full of coffee in front of her. She woke up for the time being. Logan knocked on the door and Veronica left. On the way to school she fell asleep in the car, only to be woken up by Logan shaking her.

"You really shouldn't stay out so late on stakeouts," Logan joked getting out of the car.

"I was helping my dad with the Navarro case," Veronica said groggily.

"And you know who did it?" Logan asked.

"Yes, hopefully you will get to see him escorted from the school by a deputy, today," Veronica said leaning on Logan walking into the school.

"This is weird, its like we have done this a million times," Logan said as they walked to their lockers.

"Yeah, you would have thought they would have noticed we had our lockers next to each other," Veronica smirked.

"Duncan commented on it at the start of school, but we know why he did that," Logan said indicating it was because Duncan knew about their relationship.

"Why did he keep us a secret?" Veronica asked as they walked to their first period together.

"I may be dating you, and my father may have slept with his sister, but he is still my friend," he told her.

"He is a good friend," Veronica commented.

"Am I?" Duncan asked sitting down next to Logan and Veronica.

"Keeping your friend's secret even though you clearly aren't too happy with it? Yeah," Veronica said in a "duh" voice.

"I am just lucky he didn't get on my case after the whole headlight and tire incident," Duncan said smugly. "Though, supposedly I will be paying for the damages," he said shooting a look to Logan.

Veronica gave Logan a questioning look.

"I went over to his house after I left yours last night," Logan clarified.

The teacher came in and they stopped talking.

At lunch Veronica sat across from Wallace.

"Hey superfly, I heard about you and Logan," Wallace said when she sat down.

"Yeah, from me," Veronica said.

"Yeah, but now its around the whole school," Wallace said shrugging.

"What exactly are they saying?" Veronica asked cautiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Wallace asked carefully.

"Come on! You're killing me with suspense! Let's see what they got for me this time," she said reassuringly.

"I heard someone saying you kept calling Logan over and he felt bad so he is dating you out of pity. Or something like that," Wallace told her.

Veronica thought for a second. "Could have been worse. I have had much worse," was all she said on the matter. Then Weevil walked up to her.

"I heard this was your doing," he said sitting next to Veronica.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she said knowing she was the one who got him out of juvie. (A/N: I don't know if that's how you spell it, but you catch my drift.)

"Chardo fled when they heard. My boys are out looking for him," Weevil told her.

"And I am sure you aren't the only ones. The sheriff's department probably has a warrant out for his arrest," Veronica said.

"I guess you didn't hear then?" Weevil asked.

"Hear what?"

"This morning Chardo went to Caitlin Ford's house asking her to flee with him. Duncan and the other 09ers showed up and nearly beat him up. We came and found him, made them let him go. He ran after that. No one has seen him since," Weevil explained.

"Wait, was he sleeping with Caitlin Ford, Duncan's girlfriend?" Veronica asked, shocked. Maybe that was why Duncan was so nice to her this morning.

"Yep. Anyway thanks Veronica. I owe you," Weevil got up to leave.

"Yeah you do," she smiled at him. Weevil returned the smile, walking back to the rest of the PCH gang.

Suddenly a piece of chocolate mousse pie was sitting in front of Veronica.

"Didn't I tell you I would bring pie?" Logan said sitting next to Veronica.

"I wasn't serious, but thank you. I have been craving pie since I was at the diner with dad yesterday," Veronica said, leaning over to give Logan a kiss. Then she opened the container it was in, and dug in. After she took a bite she said, "Oh my gosh! This is heaven!"

Logan had a smug smile and turned to Wallace. "You're Wallace right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Wallace said. Logan reached over the table and shook his hand.

"I will be right back," Logan said to Veronica and walked off.

"He's cool," Wallace told Veronica.

"Of course he is, if he wasn't I wouldn't be dating him," Veronica said like it was more than obvious.

Another body sat next to Veronica.

"So, Veronica, what do you say to you and I going to dinner this weekend? Maybe Saturday?" the guy she recognized as Troy said.

"Um, this is a tough one…OH WAIT! No it isn't. The answer is no. I would have thought you would have heard that I have a boyfriend by now," Veronica said annoyed with the look this guy was giving her.

"So what? You know you would like me better," Troy said confidently.

"Hell no, go away and find another girl who would have sex with you," between what he said yesterday and today, Veronica didn't like Troy. He was arrogant and self absorbed. It was like he expected her to bow down to him or something.

"Ouch. That was harsh, but see, I like you. And won't give up. I will ask you out everyday, multiple times a day until you say yes," Troy said leaning closer to her.

"Well you will be asking for a long time because I will never in a million years go out with you," Veronica said scooting away from him.

"You say that, but you don't mean it," Troy went on.

Lucky for Veronica, Logan saw what was going on and came to her rescue. "Stay away from her Vandergraff, I am warning you," Logan threatened.

Troy tipped his imaginary hat and walked away, winking at Veronica. She shivered involuntarily from the gesture. "You all right?" Logan asked.

"Just creeped out," Veronica said turning her gaze to Logan who still looked angry.

"I don't like that guy. I can't believe Duncan is friends with him," Logan said calming down.

Veronica looked down at her watch. "We should get to class. Have fun in the office Wallace," Veronica said winking at him.

Wallace rolled his eyes, "See ya guys later," he said walking to the office.

Veronica was sitting next to Logan when Ms. Dent walked up to them.

"Veronica, I have something to show you," Ms. Dent said putting the cover of this weeks Navigator in front of her and Logan, "What do you think?" she asked.

"Wow, it's great," Veronica said. Ms. Dent smiled and walked away. Veronica was holding the paper and read at the bottom "photographs by Veronica Mars."

"Try not to look too smug," Logan said, nudging her.

"Oh come on, you know you're proud me. I mean this was my first assignment ever, and I got to show off my mad photography skills," Veronica nudged him back.

"You know it," Logan leaned in and kissed her.

"How much you wanna bet Lilly and Duncan are both fuming?" Veronica asked her lips still on Logan's.

"Is your dad out of town tonight?" Logan asked.

"Probably, he has been gone a lot lately," Veronica told him.

"Then I will bet a long, hot make-out session at your place," Logan suggested.

"And if they aren't?" Veronica asked.

"A long hot make-out session at my place," Logan and Veronica laughed into each others mouths and finally broke apart after one final kiss.

Veronica glanced at Lilly and sure enough, Lilly was seeing red. Logan glanced at Duncan, who was looking a little red in the face.

"I guess we will be going to my place," Veronica whispered to Logan.

"I guess so."

As Veronica and Logan were walking to his car, an angry Duncan stopped them.

"You are the one who is making Caitlin move away?" Duncan asked Veronica infuriated.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I didn't make anyone move away…Well except Chardo," Veronica said pondering.

"I don't think I would put moving away and going to jail in the same category. I think the term you are looking for is 'putting away' sugarpuss," Logan put in.

Duncan got angrier, "You said she was sleeping with Chardo!" Duncan yelled.

"Um, no, I never said that. I never said anything, that is just a fact," Veronica said calmly.

"How do you know she was sleeping with Chardo?" Duncan shot at her.

"Because Chardo used a credit card at the Neptune Grand and Caitlin signed for room service. I just put two and two together," Veronica told him.

"You know what? YOU ARE A LIAR VERONICA MARS! NOTHING BUT A SLUT WHO LIES TO GET WHAT SHE WANTS!" Duncan shouted.

Logan had enough. He pushed Veronica behind him and stood protectively in front of her. "Duncan, I suggest if you want to keep your face the way it is, you stop yelling and calling my girlfriend a slut. Just because your girlfriend was, you don't take it out on mine. Now walk away," Logan said sternly.

Duncan walked off fuming.

Logan turned back to Veronica who had both hurt and love in her eyes. "You alright?" Logan asked her, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, nothing you can't fix," Veronica said wrapping her arms around his waist. "Now let's go, I have had enough staring for one day," she said indicating the other students in the parking lot who were still looking at them. Logan pulled away from her and opened the passenger door for her. He went around to the other side and got in when Veronica's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey dad…Yeah, I can have him drop me off there…Ok…We will be there in ten minutes…Love you too…Bye," Veronica hung up and turned to Logan. "We are heading to Mars Investigators, apparently my dad has something to tell us…and he sounded suspicious," Veronica explained.

"Should I be worried?" Logan asked.

"I don't think this has anything to do with us, I think it has to do with why he has been gone and not telling me things lately," Veronica said. They drove in silence the rest of the way to the office.

Veronica and Logan walked into Keith's office and sat across from him.

"You had something you needed to talk to us about," Veronica stated.

"Yes, Veronica…for the last month I have been searching for your mother," Keith started.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had a busy week. This isn't my favorite chapter, but its good. Thanks for the reviews! Chapter four will hopefully be up sooner, but I got a couple of projects to do this week, I will try hard to get it done sooner!

Review and Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

"_You had something you needed to talk to us about," Veronica stated. _

"_Yes, Veronica…for the last month I have been searching for your mother," Keith started._

* * *

Now:

"What?! Why!?" Veronica nearly yelled.

"I need to know she is safe, Veronica, I need closure," Keith said calmly.

Logan held Veronica's hand to try and calm her down.

"But why? After everything she put us through. The paternity test, the drinking. Why?" Veronica's eyes filled with tears.

"Veronica, you may not like her, but she is still your mother," her dad said firmly.

Veronica was silent for a minute. "Is that why you keep leaving?" Veronica said quietly, tears were evident in her voice and eyes, while she didn't let them fall.

"Yes, and I have a new lead and will be in and out a lot until I find her," Keith said. Veronica could tell he was keeping something from her, but let it go. She new it must be something important since he told her what was going on. She did everything she could to keep her eyes from his gaze. She looked down, and with the hat she was wearing, he couldn't see the one tear that escaped.

"Why was Logan here for this?" Veronica asked. Sure Logan was doing a good job of keeping her from letting her emotions get the better of her, but her dad hadn't said anything that had to do with Logan.

"You are going to stay with him until this is over. I already talked to Lynn and made the arrangements. Veronica, something is going on with your mother and I don't know what I am going to find and if it is harmful to you…I just need you somewhere safe," Keith knelt in front of Veronica and pulled her into a hug. "I don't want you to get hurt because of something your mom has done."

"Ok. When are you leaving?" Veronica asked quietly.

"As soon as we are done here."

"Where are you going?" Veronica asked.

"I can't tell you, sweetie, but call me on my cell if you need anything. I will check in daily," Keith said standing up. Veronica and Logan stood too.

**Between my mom coming to Neptune to have sex with Jake Kane, the school finding out about Logan and I, and my dad keeping secrets from me…to put it simply, I was emotionally spent. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball with Logan holding me and Backup lying at my feet.**

Keith left, telling Veronica and Logan to lock up. Veronica turned to Logan. Tears were shining in her eyes, threatening to spill over at a moments notice.

"It's like she is a ghost haunting me for eternity…and she's not even dead!" Veronica let a few tears escape. Logan put his hands on both sides of her cheeks and wiped them away.

"Veronica, let's just put this whole week behind us and just forget about the world. It's the weekend, and you will be staying with me until this is over. We can have the weekend all to ourselves, just you me and of course your dog," Logan said smiling. His words calmed her, making her smile. He was right.

"So I guess that make-out session will be at your house?" Veronica stated more than asked.

"It could take awhile to pack your clothes and all that you need though. I might not be able to wait until we make it to my house, you might have to give me something to hold me over," Logan said suggestively.

"Maybe," Veronica said leaning into kiss him, then pulled back, "but only if you carry all of my things for me, even if it means Backup," Veronica pushed him towards the door.

"You're a tease woman!" Logan said walking out the door, Veronica locked it and they left to the Mars apartment.

Logan was waiting for Veronica to finish packing when he heard something like glass breaking in Veronica's bedroom. Logan rushed back to find Veronica on the floor crying. On the floor was a broken picture frame. Her hands were bloody from the broken glass cutting her. Logan rushed to her side and held her.

"Veronica, what happened?" Logan asked concerned.

"I…I hate…her…so…so much," Veronica said between sobs.

Logan picked her up and carried her into the bathroom to get cleaned up, but not before glancing at the picture. It was of a seven year old Veronica in her mother's arms, both smiling brightly.

Logan set Veronica on the edge of the bathtub. He picked a couple large shards of glass out of her hands, then took a damp towel and dabbed away the blood. Two cuts on her left hand and one on her right still had glass in them, they would also need stitches. Logan was on his knees in front of Veronica. Her face was bent down towards the floor, though he could see her red-rimed eyes, and tears still cascading down her cheeks, landing in her lap.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked, lifting Veronica's face so she looked him in the eye.

Veronica nodded, but her eyes said the opposite. Logan reached up and with his thumb, wiped away some tears. Veronica made a pathetic attempt at a smile, but it was a small reassurance for Logan.

"Let's get you fixed up," he said giving her a small smile. Logan gently wrapped the towel around her bloodied hands and helped her into his car. Once she was safely in, he got into the drivers seat and took off to the emergency room.

Veronica and Logan were lead to a small room where the glass was cleaned out of her cuts, and then they were stitched shut. The doctor wrote a prescription for mild pain killers that would make the swelling go down, and ease the pain of her now bruised skin. He told Logan how they needed to be tended to, and then left.

The twosome drove back to Veronica's apartment, where they grabbed her clothes and Backup. They then left for Logan's. The entire time Veronica had been quiet, though the tears had temporarily stopped.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked again.

"It's just been a hard week," Veronica said, her voice broke when she spoke.

Logan pulled into the gates in front of his house. He stopped the car grabbing Veronica's two bags and Backup. A maid quickly walked out taking Backup and the bags from Logan. He turned to Veronica who was still in the car staring strait ahead. He opened the door and undid her seatbelt.

"Veronica, you have to tell me what's wrong," Logan said.

"What if what she is up to is bad? What if my dad is putting us in danger? I've already lost my best friend and my mom, but my dad. I can't lose him too," Veronica started crying again.

"Come here," Logan said softly. Veronica reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Logan put one arm around her back and the other under her knees and took her out of the car. He shut the door with his foot and carried her into the house. When Lynn saw them, she looked worried, but Logan gave her a look that told her he was taking care of it. Logan walked upstairs and into his room. He gently put her on the bed and lay next to her. Her back was resting against his chest, his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Logan sat whispering calming things into her ear. Before he knew it, she was sound asleep. Logan untangled himself and went downstairs.

"What happened?" Lynn asked concerned.

"Her father is out looking for her mom. He thinks she is involved in something. Veronica doesn't exactly have a good relationship with her. Then there was the whole thing about the school knowing about our relationship, and Lilly verbally attacking her. She hasn't had an easy week," Logan explained.

Lynn nodded, "If she needs to talk to someone, that isn't her boyfriend, tell her I am here," Lynn offered.

"Thanks mom," Logan said. He walked into the backyard where Backup was running around. Logan ushered the dog inside and up to his room. Backup took a place in front of Veronica, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. Logan sat down behind Veronica, stoking her hair and rubbing small soothing circles on her arms and back. Logan fell asleep in about an hour. Lynn peeked in on the couple and dog and smiled.

Logan woke up to the buzzing of Veronica's phone on his dresser. He quickly got up and grabbed it, then left the room so Veronica couldn't hear him and wake up.

"Hello?" Logan answered the phone.

"How is she?" Keith asked.

"Emotionally or Physically?" Logan asked carefully.

"Both," Keith said cautiously. _What did he mean by physically?_ Keith thought.

"Emotionally, she is a bit upset. Actually that's and understatement, but let's just say she didn't react to well to the news of you looking for her mother. That and with other stuff like the school knowing about our relationship and Lilly run-ins. She has had a hard week," Logan explained.

"I expected that. Now what do you mean by physically? Did something happen," Keith started to panic.

"She is fine, but she had to get stitches. I was waiting for her to grab her stuff when I heard a crash from her room. I went back and checked to see if everything was all right. When I walked in, Veronica was on the floor crying at, what I am guessing was the picture. The frame had broken and she was trying to clean up the glass and ended up getting a few cuts. I took her to the emergency room to get the glass cleaned out of the cuts. Two of them needed stitches, both on her left hand. She is fine, her hand is probably still numbed from the shot they gave her, and she is asleep," Logan said quickly so Keith wouldn't get angry.

"What was the picture of?" Keith asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It was a picture of Veronica and her mother when Veronica was about seven."

"I know the one," Keith said thinking of the image of a smiling Lianne and Veronica, Lianne's arms wrapped around Veronica. "Logan, I need you to understand that I need to do this to do this. I need to find her mother and make this go away before it harms Veronica. Even if it means I end up getting hurt or worse in the process. I need you and your mother to take care of her and not let her destroy herself over this. This is more serious than she knows," Keith said seriously.

"Of course, whatever you need me to do, I will do it," Logan said, worried by what Keith said.

"I have to go, but tell Veronica I will call her next chance I get," Keith said.

"I will."

"And Logan?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for doing this for Veronica and I. I really appreciate it. You two have been together so long now, that I feel like you are apart of the family and I know that you won't hurt her," Keith said sincerely.

"Thanks Mr. Mars, Veronica means a lot to me and I'm glad you trust me with her," Logan said earnestly.

"Bye Logan, I will check in by tomorrow night."

"Bye," Logan hung up. He didn't know what to think of what Keith had told him. And what did he mean by "even if he gets hurt or worse in the process?" If something happened to Keith it would destroy Veronica. She has already lost her ex-boyfriend (thought she loves the current one more), her best friend, and her mother. There is no way she could take losing the one person who has always been by her side through everything. Logan wishes he could say he was there through everything, but he didn't feel like he had earned that title. Yes he had been there since the paternity issue, but he had been with Lilly. And what about her rape? Logan wasn't even at the party, but he still felt responsible somehow. Like he should have been there. Veronica told him time and time again that it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't beat himself up about it, but Logan still felt responsible. That maybe if he had just been honest with his feelings from the beginning, that Veronica would have been with him that night.

Logan walked back into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He ran a finger over Veronica's cheek and smiled. God, how he loved this girl. It was like the most powerful feeling in the world. Compared to this, his and Lilly's relationship was more of a "friends with benefits" thing. Logan got up and grabbed a blanket off of a shelf in his closet and draped it over Veronica, then he lay back down next to her, hugging her tight to his chest.

"Logan," Veronica sighed in her sleep, smiling. Logan fell asleep feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

"Rent it if you want to rent it, but I refuse to watch it," Veronica said to Logan, who was trying to convince her to watch Slapshot with him. It was Sunday and they decided to have a movie day. Logan wanted to rent Slapshot, one that her dad always makes her watch.

"Well what movie were you planning on us watching?" Logan asked.

"The Big Lebowski, DUH!" Veronica said like it was obvious.

"Fine, but only because I like the way your lips are when you are being the Dude," Logan relented.

"These lips?" Veronica said placing her index finger lightly on her lips. "I've had 'em for years, can't do a thing with them."

"You're torturing me woman. Let's get the movie and jet!" Logan said, grabbing the movie off the shelf and dragging Veronica to the cash register like his life depended on it.

"Someone must really want these little old lips," Veronica giggled.

"You don't know how bad," Logan whispered to himself.

At the register was a guy Veronica recognized from school. He was ringing up the tape and asked, "Are you really a P.I?"

"My dad is, but I have been known to help out a select few," Veronica told him.

"Do you think you could help me out with something?" he asked.

"Um, sure, meet me in the girl's bathroom tomorrow during second period. What's your name?" Veronica asked.

"Justin."

"See you tomorrow, Justin," Veronica and Logan left.

**I can never escape the favors. At least I get paid. And it will take my mind off dad looking for mom.**

"How's your hand?" Logan asked as they were driving home.

**I have been at his house for two days and I am already calling it home. The apartment is home too, but I am happy to know I have two. I have two places I can go if something goes wrong. Two places to keep me safe. The one I was heading to, probably the safest.**

Veronica looked at her bandaged hand. "Sore. It's hard trying not to use it," Veronica told him. One of the cuts went diagonally across her hand, it was about three inches long, by far the one that hurt the most. It had 15 stitches going through it. The other was smaller, on the heel of her hand, about a half inch long, it had 4 stitches. Veronica had yet to look at them when Logan had been changing the band aid on it. Her hand had been swollen and bruised, and overall gruesome to look at, especially since there was still blood around the stitches.

"You say sore, so that means it's more like serious pain," Logan said, somewhat worried.

"The aspirin takes enough of the edge off," Veronica said innocently.

**You wanna to know why I won't take the pain killers? My mom got addicted to drugs as well as alcohol. That was why he finally told her she needed help and she couldn't be around me like that. Dad never told me who she got the pain killers from. I just don't want to become addicted like she did.**

"Veronica, I know you don't want to end up like your mom, but you can't make yourself suffer from pain. I won't let you," Logan told her sincerely.

Veronica sighed, "Fine. I will take one when we get home."

"Good."

The rest of the ride home was silent. Once they were in the house, Logan got the bottle of pills and water. Veronica took them reluctantly.

"So, how bout we go watch that movie," Logan suggested.

"Lead the way," Veronica ushered him to move to his room.

Logan put on the movie and sat down next to Veronica. He put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Veronica and Logan were quiet while watching the movie, until it came to The Dude part.

"—His Dudeness. Or, uh, Duder, or, uh, you know, El Duderino, if you're not into the whole brevity thing," Veronica spoke with the film, then started giggling uncontrollably.

"I think those pills have gotten to you," Logan chuckled.

"What? No," Veronica laughed.

"Veronica, you're high. This could get pretty entertaining," Logan smiled at Veronica. "How is your hand?" Logan added.

"I can't feel it. Is it still there?" she giggled more.

"Maybe now would be a good time to change the bandage on it then," Logan got up, leading Veronica into the bathroom.

Veronica kept laughing.

Logan sat her down on the counter. He got out the big band aids, hydrogen peroxide, Neosporin, and unwrapped the ace bandage on Veronica's hand. The doctor had made her put a splint on her hand because of the large cut going across her hand, he said it would help make sure the stitches wouldn't be pulled too much and it would help the cut heal faster. Logan took of the band aids and cleaned out the cuts with the peroxide. Veronica started laughing again when she watched the blood bubble (A/N: I know gross, but that's what it does!), Logan shook his head at her reaction and continued by putting the Neosporin on both the cuts. He put on the band aids and wrapped her hand in the splint again.

"Is it still ok?" Logan asked.

"Peachy keen!" Veronica hopped off the counter. When she stumbled, Logan steadied her.

"Maybe you should sleep off the drugs or you are going to end up hurting yourself again," Logan suggested.

"Fine, but only if you stay with me again," Veronica requested. Last night, Logan had stayed with Veronica, still worried she might break down again, though her attitude had changed completely, she was herself again.

"As you wish," Logan smiled. Instead of walking into the guest room, Veronica lay down on Logan's bed, snuggling under the covers. Logan shut off the light and TV and joined her. Veronica leaned in and gave Logan a passionate kiss. They both pulled apart. Logan put his arm around Veronica, she rested her head on his chest, her left hand resting on his stomach. Logan smiled at Veronica. This was the definition of a perfect moment.

**Now I know why they call them pain killers. I woke up with a horrible headache.**

"Are you sure you don't want to just stay home today?" Logan asked.

Veronica was still in bed waiting for the Advil to kick in and get rid of her headache.

"I can't miss school, I promised Justin I would help him," Veronica said getting up slowly. She clutched her head to try and make the pounding stop.

Logan gave her a look that said "now do you want to stay home?".

Veronica stood up and walked slowly into the guest room to get dressed. Her headache started to go away, but still hurt really bad.

Logan shook his head when she walked down the stairs, her right hand on her head.

"If it is still bad by lunch you can take me home," Veronica told him.

Logan gave her another look.

"Fine after I talk to Justin, if it hasn't gone away, you can take me home," Veronica relented.

"Good," Logan said taking her bag and leading her to his car.

Half way through second period, Veronica left and went to the girl's bathroom. She ran into Logan in the hall.

"Just in case right after, you want to go," Logan teased.

Veronica ignored his comment and entered the bathroom where Justin was already waiting, uncomfortably.

"Can you find someone for me?" Justin asked.

"Who?" Veronica asked.

"M-my father. He ran out about ten years ago and I haven't heard from him since," Justin explained.

"Sounds like a winner. Sure you wanna find him?" Logan asked incredulously.

Veronica gave him a look.

"Well, yeah. But mainly I just wanna find out what happened to him, you know?" Justin said, oblivious to the look Veronica gave Logan.

"Why now? Why haven't you looked for him before?" Veronica asked.

"Well… um… my mom got laid off a couple months ago a-a-and she's working these two really crappy jobs and I'm working too. And we barely get by," Justin explained.

"What can you tell me about him?" Veronica asked.

"I haven't seen him since I was six or so," Justin told her.

"Okay, can you get me a picture?" Veronica asked.

"Mom destroyed them all," Justin said shaking his head.

"Last known address?"

"I was born in LA, so we lived there 'till I was about two…"

"Can you get your hands on his social security number?"

"Um, no."

"Date of birth?"

"Nuh-uh."

"His name? You can manage that right?"

"John…Smith."

Logan chuckled in the background.

Veronica glared at him.

"I will do what I can, Justin," Veronica said. Justin left.

"Did your headache get worse?" Logan asked.

"It went away in first period, but yeah, it came back a little," Veronica laughed stressed.

"Do you want to leave?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Nice try, but no," Veronica laughed at Logan, and headed back to class, Logan followed reluctantly. Lilly noticed Veronica and Logan exit the bathroom.

"Nothing like a little midmorning sex to make the day go by faster," Lilly commented as the couple walked by.

Veronica rolled her eyes at Lilly as she walked by. Lilly noticed Veronica's left hand and felt a pang of worry, but brushed it off.

At lunch, Veronica and Logan sat waiting for Wallace.

"Hey, what happened?" Wallace asked, noticing Veronica's hand when he sat down.

"I had a run in with some glass," Veronica explained. "Listen, do you think you could help out Logan and I after school?" Veronica asked.

"Sure," Wallace said.

"Meet us at my dad's office after school," Veronica told him.

"Hey guys," Troy said, sitting down on the other side of Veronica.

"Go away Troy, there is a table full of girls I am sure you can take advantage of over there," Logan said pointing to the 09er tables.

"What if I want to take advantage of this girl," Troy said glaring at Logan.

Logan stood up angrily.

"Leave, now Troy," Logan demanded. People were staring at the spectacle.

"Like I would ever let you even touch me," Veronica glared at Troy.

"Veronica, don't tempt him," Logan told her.

Troy scoffed and left.

"I really don't like that guy," Logan grumbled. Veronica scooted closer to Logan and he put his arm around her, kissing her temple.

After school, Wallace met Logan and Veronica at Mars Investigators. Veronica had already found there were 440 John Smiths that could be Justin's father.

"Okay, my plan is on sending out a letter congratulating him on his son's scholarship, and I figure if our John Smith has any conscience at all, he'll see the name of his son, open the letter and call to say he's got the wrong address," Veronica explained.

"And we get to stuff and address the envelopes?" Wallace asked.

"We have a winner! Now start stuffing!" Veronica enthused. Logan and Wallace grumbled and started stuffing the envelopes. Veronica left a message on one of the designated phone lines at Mars Investigators for one of the John Smiths to leave a message at.

"Hello. You've reached the administration office for the Stanford summer program. No one's here to take your call right now, but leave us a message and we'll call you back," Veronica said in her best administrator assistant voice.

"Hey Wallace, can you do me a favor?" Veronica asked.

"Why did all the hair on the back of my neck just stick up?" Wallace asked. Logan laughed.

"It's not a big deal. Just the next time you are in the administration office, could you get me Justin Smith's permanent file?" Veronica asked innocently.

"Yeah," Wallace nodded his head, "no big dead. I could get expelled for that."

"Please," Veronica pulls a face on him.

"Fine, but you will deny I gave it to you," Wallace told her.

"Who are you?" Veronica asked going along with it.

When Veronica and Logan got back to his house, Veronica called Keith.

"Hey sweetie," Keith answered the phone.

"Hey dad, how's the search going?" Veronica asked, not really wanting to know.

"I might have another lead. I should be home next weekend if it pans out. If not, I could be gone for much longer," Keith told his daughter.

"I miss you daddy," Veronica told him sadly.

"I miss you too, but once this is done, things will go back to normal, I promise."

"I have to go, dad, but I love you and be safe."

"Love you too Veronica, bye" Keith and Veronica hung up.

"You alright?" Logan asked when he saw Veronica's sad face.

"Yeah, I got you don't I?" she smiled and walked into Logan's arms.

Veronica was infuriated with Justin. Logan was trying to calm her down and was being unsuccessful.

"Can I talk to Justin alone?" Veronica asked the two guys who were sitting with Justin. They left, clearly scared of Veronica. "Explain this," Veronica demanded putting a piece of paper in front of him. Just read over it and saw why she was mad.

"Whoops," Justin said timidly.

"Everything you told me was a lie, Justin. You wasted my time. That drives me crazy. And you owe me $150 in postage," Veronica said, pissed.

Before Justin could say anything an office worker walked over to them. Veronica took the paper and listened.

"Are you Justin Smith?" she asked.

"Yeah," Justin answered.

"This came for you," she said handing him the letter and walking away.

"It's the scholarship letter you sent out, and there is a not attached. It's from my father," Justin and Veronica were stunned. "I knew my mom was lying," Justin said angrily.

"So he is alive," Veronica said.

"Yeah."

"Let me see the letter," Justin handed Veronica the letter. "It has a San Diego postmark. I'll see what I can find, Justin," Veronica told him kindly and walked over to Logan.

**Of the 440 John Smiths, 3 lived in San Diego. Logan went with me to go follow and photograph them. I just hoped Justin would be able to ID him even though he hasn't seen his father since he was six.**

"Okay, John Smith number one," Veronica said handing Justin the picture.

"No, it can't be him," Justin told her.

"John Smith number two," Veronica handed him another picture.

"No, it's not him either. Mom always turns off the radio when they play "Brown Eyed Handsome Man" because it reminds her of Dad. And these guy's eyes are green. It's not him," Justin told Veronica.

"And John Smith number three," Veronica handed Justin the last picture.

"It could be him. Do you have any shots without his sunglasses?" Justin asked.

"No, he kept them on the whole time."

Veronica set up with Justin, when they were going to go to San Diego and see if this guy was his father. They were leaving after school. Logan insisted he go with them. Once they were there, Justin went against what Veronica told him to do, he got out of the car and walked up to the guy. Veronica applauded him afterwards, he only did it to see his eye color. It wasn't him, but then in the guy's car was a post-it note with the same handwriting as the letter. They continued following the guy back to his house. There they met his father. Who was a woman. He came into the video store weekly, just so he could see his son. Logan dropped off Justin at his house and drove back home.

That night, Veronica and Logan sat up talking.

"Do you ever want to see your mother again? Or at least want to know if she is ok?" Logan asked Veronica while running his fingers through her hair. Logan was sitting up, his back leaning against the wall, Veronica was laying down, her head resting in his lap.

"Not after everything she has done," Veronica paused. She didn't know whether to tell Logan about the drugs or not. "Logan, there was more to her drinking then just drinking. She started becoming all mysterious and one day," Veronica swallowed over the lump forming in her throat, "I found her passed out on the couch, a glass of vodka on the side table…and a bottle of pain killers," Veronica let a few tears fall, but she wouldn't let her self fall apart again. "She overdosed, I called an ambulance and she had her stomach pumped. She was in the hospital for three days recovering. That was why my dad told her to get help or leave. That is why I am so reluctant to take them. I don't want to end up like her," Veronica told him.

Logan was shocked. "I'm sorry, but Veronica you won't end up like her. You're different. You know it," Logan told her.

"I know."

They were silent for a moment. Veronica was starting to fall asleep. "I need my dad, but I don't know what I would do without you, Logan," Veronica told him.

"I love you Veronica," Logan kissed her and covered her with blankets.

"Don't you have a question to ask me?" Veronica asked, snuggling against Logan's chest.

Logan knew what she was getting at. "Nope, can't think of a thing," Logan said thoughtfully.

That made Veronica wake up. "What do you mean you can't think of anything?" she demanded.

"Well there was this one thing, but I assumed your answer would be yes, so I never bothered asking," Logan told her.

"But what if I want to be asked?" Veronica pouted.

"Fine. Veronica, I assume the answer was yes, but will you go to homecoming with me?" Logan asked.

"Hmmm…that's a hard one. I _guess_ I could go with you," Veronica teased.

"Good, just like I though you would say," Logan joked.

Veronica pinched his arm hard, "OUCH! What was that for?" Logan complained.

"Messing with me," Veronica said in a mock glare.

"Go to sleep Veronica," Logan told her.

* * *

A/N: Kind of cliché, but seeing as the next episode was homecoming stuff, I figured it would work if I put it in now. 

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Ok I just realized this, but to be accurate with how things happened, Shelly Pomroy's end of the year party would make it so Veronica and Logan had to be together for nine months. So yeah, I think I said six months earlier, but isn't nine better? So just ignore the six, its nine! Sorry it took so long, but I had writers block and I was sick. But I think this is longer than my other chapters so ENJOY!! Oh and review!

* * *

Veronica was sitting with Logan at lunch. Wallace wasn't there because he had taken a liking to helping organize attendance files. Of course that could be because the girl he likes, Georgia, is doing it too. Veronica had her legs stretched in front of her, on top of Logan's lap. Logan was holding her now exposed left hand, looking at the long line of stitches. 

"Two days and they're out," Veronica smiled, glad the stitches would be gone.

"Two more days and you no longer have Frankenstein's hand," Logan teased. Veronica shoved his shoulder lightly. Logan laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

**I feel guilty keeping secrets from Logan. I knew that the only way we could ever really _be_ together is if I found out who raped me. I am starting to investigate it. I know Logan isn't going to be happy, but since he is the only one who knows and believes me (because I sure as hell know Lamb didn't believe me. That, or he is really pure evil.), I have to tell him. I tried getting help from Lamb and all he did was laugh. Logan at least would help and when things will get too hard for me, he will take over. After all, he wanted to find whoever did this to me as much, if not more, as I do. I had to tell him.**

The mood turned from playful to serious. "Logan I have something I need to tell you," Veronica said.

"I am guessing I won't like it, but tell me," Logan said.

"I have started investigating what happened to me," Veronica said quickly.

Logan knew exactly what she meant when Veronica said "what happened to me." "What?!" he said a little too loudly, clearly in angry by what she said. He just didn't want to get hurt in the process of finding out who had robbed her of her virginity. Lilly's head snapped to where Veronica and Logan were sitting. As did Duncan's. Duncan had been starting to get really annoyed with Lilly and her antics to destroy Veronica Mars lately. Duncan was starting to turn back into the person he was before Logan and Veronica started dating. He was actually starting to miss his friends, though he and Veronica had never really been friends, he was still close to her. He wanted badly to go and apologize for all that he has done, but figured now wasn't a good time.

"Logan, don't tell me you never consider how much easier it would be for me, for us, if we found out who did it. I know you think about it," Veronica said sternly.

Logan's anger was melting, he had thought about how if they found out who raped Veronica, then they could be completely together, and Veronica's mind might be put to ease. How he could beat the guy to a bloody pulp. How Veronica could move on from what happened. Even his mind might be put to ease. One thing he had always been thankful for was that she had no memory of what happened.

"I do. And the only reason I won't stop you is because I want to find and kill the guy. I want you to be able to put your mind at rest," Logan said looking into Veronica's eyes.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him.

_Definitely not the time to tell them,_ Duncan thought when he saw the couple kiss. He would do it after school though.

"I have to get to class," Veronica said giving Logan one last kiss and getting up to walk to class. On her way, she was stopped by Meg Manning, she was an 09er, but probably the nicest one you would ever meet. The only one who could have given her competition for that was Veronica, but Veronica was no longer that girl. Meg and Veronica were kind of friends, they still talked, and Meg would help Veronica out when she needed it.

"Veronica, I need your help," Meg said.

"With what?" Veronica asked.

"I have a secret admirer who wants to go to homecoming with me. Do you think you could find out who it is?" Meg asked.

"Um, sure, no problem. Do you have any ideas as to who it could be?" Veronica asked.

Meg shook her head, "No clue. He left me flowers, could that help?" Meg asked.

"It might, do you have them?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, come with me," Meg led Veronica out to the parking lot to her car. Inside was a huge bouquet of assorted flowers. Veronica snapped a picture of them with her phone.

"I'll see what I can do, Meg," Veronica said.

"Thank you, Veronica."

"No problem." With that Veronica went to class, which she was now late for.

Before Veronica made it to class she was stopped by Wallace.

"Will you help Georgia?" Wallace asked.

"With what?" Veronica asked looking at Georgia and Wallace.

"I can't say here," Georgia said quietly.

"Come on," Veronica said dragging them into the girl's bathroom. "Ok, what is it?"

"See, I got this email. This guy Karl is super-rich. A trust fund kid. And I guess he has a gambling problem and he got into trouble so he sent an email to a friend asking for help, and…" Georgia's voice trailed off.

Veronica looked over the email. "Well, okay, first of all, a trust fund kid doesn't send a message from grantastic tech dot com domain. That's pure nerd." Veronica read some of the email out loud, "Hey buddy, I know we've not been in contact for a while but I'm hoping you can help."

"He was offering over 200 interest. And I only had to loan him the money for two weeks. Until his 21st birthday when he gets his trust fund," Georgia explained.

"So you called him and told him you'd front him the cash," Veronica finished.

"Yeah and everything would be fine if he had paid me two weeks ago like he said," Georgia said.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Georgia. We'll get him," Wallace winked at her.

"Will we now?" Veronica rose and eyebrow and dialed the phone number that was on the email. Veronica got the answering machine, "Hi Karl, it's Amber. Um, I got an email from you, I guess by mistake but I think I can help you. Give me a call. 555-0196," Veronica left a message in a bouncy, peppy voice. Then she changed her message on her voicemail. "Hi! You've reached Amber. Leave a message," Veronica said then closed her phone. "Ten percent of whatever I recover," Veronica told Georgia and left.

Logan and Veronica were walking out of the school to go home.

"So, Amber, what case are you working on now?" Logan asked.

"One for Wallace's new girlfriend," Veronica said, laughing. "And one for Meg. She has a secret admirer. It should be easy."

"I'm sure with you on the case, both will be," Logan said leaning in for a kiss. Veronica returned it. They pulled apart when a voice cleared behind them.

"Can I to talk to both of you?" Duncan asked in a pleading voice.

"Um, sure," Veronica almost asked looking at Logan.

"Yeah, follow us to my house," Logan said.

Duncan nodded and got into his car and followed the yellow SUV to the Echolls estate.

Duncan, Veronica and Logan sat in the living room. Logan and Veronica sat across from Duncan waiting for him to talk.

"I'm sorry," Duncan started. "For everything. The break up, being an ass, not being a better friend, the car, everything," Duncan said honestly.

Veronica and Logan looked at each other, almost debating whether or not Duncan was telling the truth. "Ok, so you want to be friends again?" Veronica asked kind of confused as to what brought this on.

"Yeah. You two were the only true friends I ever had. You both know the 09ers are more of people that all have money and throw parties rather than the people who you can tell your secrets to or ask for help," Duncan said.

"True, but why now?" Logan asked.

"I am just tired of Lilly trying to get everyone in the school to drive both of you out of town…well, mostly Veronica," Duncan said, clearly annoyed with Lilly. Veronica knew she could trust he was telling the truth now.

"Duncan, I accept your apology, but the moment you mess up I will make your life a living hell just as you have so gracefully helped Lilly do to me," Veronica said unsympathetically. She thought for a second, "I guess it wasn't a living hell, just for about three weeks," Veronica looked at Logan, "then Logan and I got together and it wasn't hell, well only school was," Veronica said wistfully.

"Though those make out sessions in the girls bathroom during second period weren't so bad," Logan said in the same tone. Veronica shoved him hard. "Hey!"

"I don't think Duncan needs to know about that Logan," Veronica scolded.

Duncan felt guilty about hurting Veronica and his best friend, but laughed at their banter despite himself.

"I think this could work out," Logan said.

"Is it too soon to ask for a favor?" Duncan asked.

"That depends on the kind of favor," Veronica said suspiciously, knowing it would be another thing on her long "to do" list that had been created that day.

"I actually need your help," Duncan said meaning Veronica, who wasn't surprised.

"And what might you need help with?" Veronica asked.

"Meg Manning. I like her and I'm asking her to homecoming," Duncan said. He had a smile and a look in his eye that said he really liked her.

"And how do you need help with this?" Veronica asked.

"I sent her flowers from a secret admirer asking her. I know she is going to find you and have you help her find out who it is," before Duncan could continue, he was interrupted by Veronica.

"She already asked, and thank you for making my job a whole lot easier, and taking another thing off my 'to do' list," Veronica said relived since Wallace had also asked her to help him find out who stole Georgia's money, which was a much harder case. "What do you want me to do?" Veronica asked.

"I need you to make sure she is ready by six o'clock pm so I can take her to dinner and then to the dance," Duncan instructed.

"Seriously? That is beyond easy! But I thought the point of the dance was not to go, but it was more of an excuse to party all night?" Veronica mocked in the same tone of voice Lilly had used when she told Veronica that just the year before.

"That was Lilly's opinion, though last year was fun," Duncan smiled at how much easier life had been then. The threesome sat quiet for a few minutes, reminiscing, before Duncan spoke again. "I should go," Duncan got up as did Veronica and Logan. "Thanks for doing this for me Veronica," he said gratefully. "See you guys later." Duncan left.

Veronica and Logan went up to his room. Veronica sat down on Logan's bed and Logan sat in a chair across from Veronica. "He really likes her," Veronica smiled thinking back to the look on Duncan's face when he mentioned Meg.

"I could tell. Do you really think he means what he said? Apologizing for all he has done?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Haven't you noticed at lunch how he tends to be at the far end of the group?" Veronica asked.

"True."

Veronica's phone started ringing. She looked to see who it was. "It's my dad," she said picking up the phone. "Hey, how's the search going?" Veronica asked. She had gotten more used to the idea of finding her mom. She did want to find her, if only to know she was ok. "Really?...Just tell me…What?" Veronica's voice turned soft, shocked, and filled with tears. When her dad finished explaining what happened, Veronica dropped the phone. Logan picked it up.

"Mr. Mars?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, Logan. Is Veronica ok?" he asked. He sounded tired and sad.

"She will be. What happened?" Logan asked.

"We found Lianne. She was murdered. We found her in the trash behind a bar in Sage Brush Cantina, Barstow," Keith had tears in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I should go take care of Veronica," Logan said in shock.

"Yeah. I should be back in a week," Keith said.

"Ok, I'll tell Veronica," Logan said.

"Bye Logan."

"Bye." Logan hung up the phone.

Veronica sat quietly staring strait ahead. A few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Veronica?" Logan asked crouching down in front of her.

She turned and looked at him. "Somewhere, in the back of my head, I knew this would happen. She would go and get herself killed. And she would make me feel like a horrible daughter for hating her for leaving. Like everything she has done is somehow my fault," Veronica's voice shook, but she wouldn't let herself cry.

"It's not your fault she left or that she was killed," Logan choked out the last word.

"I feel like it is…but I don't want to think about it. We have a case to work on," Veronica said standing up. Logan did too.

"We?" Logan asked skeptically.

"I could do it, but for one I don't have my car back until after homecoming, and two you won't let me drive your car," Veronica pointed out. Veronica's phone started to ring again. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" Her voice changed into the peppy, dumb tone, "Oh yeah, this is Amber…Oh my god, hi!" Logan laughed at her, "Course I can meet you today, what time?" Veronica wrote down the time and place after she hung up. "We are meeting Karl at five at Dog Beach. Lets go to my apartment so I can find an outfit Amber would wear," Veronica said pulling Logan with her down stairs and out to his car.

Logan was worried about how quickly she put aside the fact that her mother was killed. He knew this was how she dealt with stuff, but couldn't help but worry about her. Logan knew they would talk about her mother later and that she needed not to think about it. It wasn't hard for him to forget at that moment. Veronica's dumb bimbo voice sent him over the edge laughing.

Logan was still laughing, though he shut up after Veronica hit him.

"Hey, Wallace. Karl called, I am meeting him at five so you and Georgia should be at Dog Beach by four thirty…bye," Veronica said after she hung up with Wallace.

By four Veronica was ready. Her hair was curled and she put on short red skirt and tight red sweater.

"You are the epitome of blond bimbo, not that I'm complaining," Logan teased as Veronica walked out of her room. Veronica threw him a half hearted glare. "Are you sure you're ok to go?" Logan asked wrapping his arms around Veronica's waist.

"This will take my mind off of it. Besides if it gets hard I have you to come save me," Veronica smiled looking up at him. She rose up on her tip toes and kissed him. "Now let's go," Veronica said grabbing her bag and Logan and leaving.

"Wallace, I need you to put this on his car," Veronica instructed handing him a tracking device. He nodded. Then she looked at Logan, "no running over if he is looking at me wrong or something," Veronica said firmly.

"Fine, but if he touches you at all I am coming over there," Logan said in the same tone.

"Fine." Veronica said knowing it was the best she would get out of him. She walked over to the bench to wait for Karl.

A few minutes later, a guy got out of his car and walked over to where Veronica was sitting. Clearly he was supposed to be Karl.

"Is that him?" Logan asked.

"I don't think so," Georgia said.

"Amber?" Karl asked.

"Karl?" Veronica said in her ditzy voice.

"That's me!" Karl sat down next to Veronica.

"That's not him. But I think Karl had the same outfit and goofy back pack," Georgia said. Logan tensed. He didn't like Veronica over there talking to that guy. Especially since this was some odd scam.

"I'll be right back," Wallace said going over to Karl's car to put the tracker on it.

"So who do I make the cheque out to?" Veronica asked pulling out a cheque book and pen.

"I'm sorry, didn't I tell you it had to be in cash?" Karl asked.

"Did you?"

"Remember? I can't deposit anything at the bank because all my accounts are frozen…until my twenty-first birthday."

"Okay, I'll…It must me the hair. Blonde. Should we meet back here tomorrow?"

"Same time?"

"Perfect," Veronica nods and Karl gets in his car and leaves. Veronica walks back over to Logan, Georgia, and Wallace.

"It wasn't him," Georgia told her.

Veronica walked over to Logan's car and got out her laptop. "Wallace, you and Georgia can go home. Logan and I can handle it from here," Veronica told them getting into the X-Terra. Logan got into the drivers seat.

"Thanks Veronica," Georgia said earnestly.

"No problem," Veronica said, now thankful for the distraction from her mother.

"Where we headed?" Logan asked.

Veronica gave him the directions to the little Bohemian theater. They got out and found the picture of Karl…real name Jimmy Spain. Veronica took a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock to the case holding his photo. She looked at his credits. The first one, written in pen, was "Duped! Role of Karl-Reoccurring."

"You have got to be kidding me," Veronica said handing the picture to Logan. They waited outside for Jimmy to come out. When he came out Veronica spent a tiring amount of time trying to explain to him there was no show called Duped. She did get a number from the person who called him telling him he got the part though.

Veronica and Logan got in their car to leave. "I'll trace the call in the morning," Veronica said more to herself than to Logan.

"Are you doing ok?" Logan asked looking at Veronica intently.

Veronica turned her head to face him and smiled. "Yeah. I'm just really tired," she said.

Logan pulled into his driveway. Veronica got ready for bed. She thought about actually sleeping in the guest room that was hers, but with the news of her mother she crawled into bed with Logan.

"I don't want to be alone," Veronica explained. Logan didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her waist and settled into sleep. Veronica fell asleep almost instantly.

"Veronica, wake up," Lianne said to her daughter.

Veronica woke up confused, "Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie, it's me," Lianne smiled.

Tears filled Veronica's eyes. "It's really you," Veronica ran to her mother and threw her arms around her. Veronica didn't realize how much she really did miss her mom. Yes, she was angry, but it was her mother.

"I'm sorry, Veronica, for everything," Lianne cried into her daughter's shoulder as did Veronica into her mother's.

"I'm sorry, too. I love you," Veronica sobbed.

Suddenly Veronica was standing behind a bar. In front of her was a trash can. Someone was banging on it from the inside.

"Veronica! Help me!" her mother was yelling from inside. Veronica tried opening the lid, but failed. She in turn started banging on the trash can from the outside and yelled for help.

Veronica shot up in bed, she had woken up from a dream about her mother. Veronica's heart was going a mile a minute. She wiped the cold sweat from her forehead and the tears that had appeared on her cheeks.

"Veronica?" Logan asked. He noticed she was shaking and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone. She's not coming back," Veronica started crying. Logan pulled her to his chest and let her cry. Eventually the tears stopped and she calmed down. "I had a dream about her, it freaked me out," Veronica told him, sniffing a couple times and wiping away the tears.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah, I think I am now. Or at least until we find out who murdered her," Veronica told him. Logan kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist and went back to sleep. This time she had no dreams of her mother.

When Logan and Veronica arrived at school, there was a swarm of reporters waiting outside.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked.

Logan was trying to find the words to tell Veronica it was about her mother. After all Lianne had been brought into the spotlight when she had come forward about the possibility of Veronica not being the sheriff's daughter, but rather the daughter of Jake Kane.

"Veronica I think they caught wind about what happened to your mother," Logan said gently.

Veronica's face paled slightly. "Just get me inside the school and I will be fine," Veronica told him unbuckling her seat belt.

Logan did just that. All the reporters were to his left, so he put his right arm around Veronica and held her close. The reporters assumed they were just some high school couple, and he got her into the school without any of them noticing until they were safely behind the doors of the school.

Veronica gave Logan a grateful smile.

Wallace spotted them and caught up to them.

"I heard about your mom. You all right?" Wallace asked sincerely.

Veronica smiled and nodded.

"So what did you find out?" Wallace asked when he caught on that she didn't want to talk about her mom, but instead be distracted.

"I traced the call to a payphone that doesn't receive incoming calls at a cybercafé called Gameland," Veronica told him with a grateful smile.

"Nah, it's not a cybercafé, it's a gaming club. It's like a bunch of computer nerds trying to blow each other up. The only girls they see in there are Japanamated," Wallace told her.

"Well, I'm going there to see if I can find who made the call," Veronica told him.

"You won't blend."

"So I won't blend," Veronica smiled at him. Logan walked up and put his arm around Veronica's shoulders.

"Where won't you blend?" he asked.

"Gameland, I need to find out who made the call," Veronica told Logan, she smiled mischievously.

"You're not going alone," Logan told her.

"Well, duh! Who is going to play the games while I find out who made the call?" Veronica asked obviously.

Logan rolled his eyes. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

**If he only knew what I had planned for him.**

"You are lucky I love you or else I would hate you right now," Logan said, hating what Veronica was making him wear. She decked him out in full nerd attire. "And then, of course, you get to look hot," Logan complained. Veronica was finishing putting on the black bob wig she bought. She was wearing a short plaid skirt, a short sleeve button up shirt with a tie, knee socks, and Mary Jane shoes.

Veronica just smiled at him. "Shall we?" she asked indicating it was time to go. She walked out with Logan following.

Lynn gave the couple an odd look when she saw them come down the stairs. "I'm not even going to ask," she said holding he hands up. Veronica laughed and Logan rolled his eyes.

Veronica and Logan walk into the gaming club and look at a computer with all the names of the people who are playing on it. Veronica noticed Grrrantula was one of the gamers.

"Do you think Grrrantula is any relation to grantastic tech?" Logan asked.

"I would bet money on it. Look, his email address is from grantastic tech," Veronica said pointing to the screen.

"What's your plan?" Logan asked.

"You are going to play with these game freaks and make Grrrantula mad so I can see who he is," Veronica typed "Game Dude" into the computer with all the gamers names who were playing in it.

"Game Dude?" Logan asked when Veronica handed him the ear piece.

"It's all I could come up with," Veronica shrugged. "Now go make Grrrantula angry!" Veronica said pushing Logan to the empty spot on a couch. Veronica stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. Logan started playing and found Grrrantula. He started shooting at him.

"Stop killing your own team," the guy sitting next to Logan said. Logan didn't stop.

"Hey, cut the crap!" the guy who must be Grrrantula said. Veronica looked around and couldn't tell who he was. She nudged Logan to keep at it.

"Wow, I must be really bad at this," Logan said, but only Veronica could tell he was being sarcastic.

"Go get him, honey," Veronica said in her dumb blonde voice (even though at the moment she wasn't blonde). The guys standing around her all looked at her incredulously. She giggled. Logan continued shooting at Grrrantula and got him. "OWNAGE!" Veronica shouted when Logan defeated Grrrantula. She had heard the guy next to Logan say it to the guy on the other side of him when he shot him or something…Veronica wasn't really paying attention to them.

"IT'S NOT OWNAGE! I'M ON YOUR TEAM!" the guy who must have been Grrrantula stood up and shouted back. Veronica glared at him with a smirk and a glare and turned to Logan.

"Ownage?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Veronica shrugged, "but sweetheart, you said I could say it!" she joked.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

Logan returned the earpiece, and the couple walked to the front desk where they had put their IDs.

"Echolls," Logan told the guy behind the desk who looked and found his ID.

"Devlin," Veronica told him. Logan gave her a questioning look and the guy who was looking couldn't find her ID.

"What's the first name?" He asked.

"Here, it'll be faster," Veronica grabbed the box of IDs and the guy turned to do something else. When Veronica was looking through the IDs she found the guy who was Grrrantula. She then found her own. "Stuck under the Q's," she told the guy and took Logan and bolted out of Gameland.

"Who is he?" Logan asked referring to the ID.

"Grant Winters, and he goes to San Diego State," Veronica told him.

"And you want me to drive up to San Diego State?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. Unless you know of any social gatherings they might be having," Veronica suggested.

"I could find out. I am sure Duncan can ask Lilly about it," Logan said staring at the road. They both knew the newest thing for Lilly was to crash college parties and San Diego was close and was known for their parties.

"Well he does want to be friends."

"That he does."

Veronica picked up Logan's cell phone and found Duncan's number. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Calling Duncan and seeing if he can tell us of any parties at San Diego State," Veronica shrugged. She was about to push send when Logan gave her a look. "What? If he doesn't know, we should drive up tonight," Veronica said.

Logan shook his head and laughed.

Veronica rolled her eyes and pressed send.

Duncan picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Duncan. Friend. Since I am doing a favor for you, I was hoping you could do one for me. Save Logan and I a trip to San Diego State," Veronica said brightly into the phone.

"Um, sure," Duncan said skeptically. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ask Lilly if there are any parties there anytime soon," Veronica instructed.

Duncan sighed, "Ok, hold on."

She heard Duncan ask Lilly. She sounded annoyed with him. Veronica heard papers rustling in the background and a door slam.

"There is a 'Beer in Bremen Around the World' party tomorrow," Duncan said annoyed into the phone.

"Thanks Duncan, you're a doll," Veronica said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you up to anyway?" he asked, all traces of annoyance gone.

"Helping out a friend on a case. Look I gotta go. See ya tomorrow," Veronica told him.

"Sure, see ya, bye," Duncan said hanging up.

"So we can go home?" Logan asked.

"Yup. We are going to round up Wallace tomorrow and go to San Diego State," Veronica told him.

"I am not wearing the same thing," Logan told her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Fine, Wallace can be the nerd, along with me. Maybe you should just stay here," Veronica said.

"Yeah right, if you think I am letting you go to a college party by yourself, you are so far beyond wrong," Logan told her.

"I won't be alone, Wallace will be there," Veronica shrugged.

Logan gave her a look.

"Nerd or stay home," Veronica gave him his choice.

"Be nicer to me tomorrow than tonight at least," Logan said exasperated.

"Fine," Veronica rolled her head over to look at Logan who glanced at her. Veronica smiled.

**I really was lucky. My mom might be dead. My dad might get hurt trying to figure out who killed her. But I had Logan to keep me stable. Even Lynn. I had talked to her a few times when Logan had gone out to surf with Dick. I had yet to talk to her about my mom. I had talked to her about my dad and how I was worried he would get hurt or worse. She had an odd way of comforting me. It was hard to explain. It was like she provided reassurance that if anything happened to dad, that she would take care of me. Not that Logan wouldn't give her much of a choice, but if it came to the worst, she would take over the parent role in my life. Then there was Logan. He was my knight in shining armor. Always saving me. Always there to hold me when I cried. I was so thankful that I had people who loved me. I knew dad loved me more than anything in this world. That he would do anything to protect me. It was the reason he was doing all he could to find out who killed mom. Even if it had nothing to do with me, even if I was in no danger. He wouldn't take the chance that I might get hurt. Though I don't think he knew that I couldn't live without him. Even with all the bad that was going on, though, I couldn't help but be happy. Especially with the guy sitting next to me. Doing just about anything for me. I couldn't help but fall further in love than I already was.**

Logan looked back over at Veronica who was still smiling at him. "What?" he asked smiling back at her.

"Nothing." Veronica was quiet for a moment, still smiling. "I love you," she told him.

Logan looked back at her, still smiling, "I love you too."

Veronica turned her head and looked out the window.

"Are you ok? With your mom and everything?" Logan asked tentatively.

Veronica turned back towards him smiling again. "Yeah. I don't know what's going to happen with all of this, but I know it will all turn out alright. I know my mom loved me. I know she never had any plans on coming back. I knew from the day she left, that I wouldn't ever see her again. She might see me, but I wouldn't see her. I guess it hurts a little, but if drugs and alcohol were more important than I was…then I don't think I really wanted her in my life. I know she loved me, but the alcohol was more important. Yes, I love her and yes, I am sad she is dead, but I don't think I wanted her in my life. I have you, my dad, and even your mom. That's all I need. Wallace is a bonus though. He is already a way better friend than Lilly ever was to me," Veronica sighed, a smile reappeared in her face.

Logan smiled at her too, "someone just can't keep the smile off her face, can she?" he teased.

Veronica laughed.

Logan pulled into the drive way at the estate. Neither of them got out right away. Veronica was about to make a reach for the door when Logan put his hand on her cheek. Veronica turned back towards him. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

After a few minutes they pulled apart. "We should go inside. I still need to call Wallace about tomorrow," Veronica told Logan.

He nodded and they went inside.

"Hey Wallace! You ready to help with getting Georgia's money back?" Veronica asked into the phone. She was lying down in Logan's room. Logan's arm was around her waist, and he was fast asleep on account of him waking up a lot throughout the night to make sure Veronica didn't have another dream and was fine.

"You bet! What do I need to do?" Wallace asked excitedly.

"I found the guy, who I am guessing is the guy who sent out the Karl emails. He goes to San Diego State. They are having a party tomorrow. I figured you, Logan, and I could go do some investigating. What do ya say?" Veronica told him.

"I'm there," Wallace said brightly.

"Good. Um, try and dress nerdy. And if you don't, you aren't going," Veronica told him.

"Ok, but even dressed nerdy I am still full of pimp juice! Sorry Veronica, you can't take the cool out of me," he warned, laughing.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more somber for your poor scorned girlfriend," Veronica laughed into the phone.

"She's not my girlfriend," Wallace turned more serious.

"But you asked her to homecoming right?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, but she isn't my girlfriend."

"You like her right?"

"Yes, I like her. Yes, I go two hallways out of my way between classes just so I can see her. Yes, I volunteered to organize some attendance crap just so I could be in the same room as her," Wallace laughed again.

Veronica smiled, "I still think you're badass."

"Of course I am. I am telling you Mars, no one will buy me as a nerd."

"I guess we will just have to see about that," Veronica said skeptically.

"We will. I should go, my mom needs some help with some stuff. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Wallace," Veronica said hanging up the phone. She reached over and set it on the nightstand. Logan's hold tightened around her waist. She snuggled closer to him, wrapped her arms around his, and fell asleep.

Veronica woke up early. Logan was still fast asleep next to her. She gently snuck out from beneath him and walked down stairs where she met up with Lynn.

"Good morning, Veronica," she smiled. "How are you holding up?" she asked, her smile faltering.

"Surprisingly fine. I'm sad she's gone, but after she left I had already come to terms that I wouldn't see her again. I guess the hardest part is knowing she isn't out there anymore," Veronica told Lynn sitting across from her in the living room.

"If you need some 'mother/daughter' talk, I AM a mother and you are a daughter, so you can talk to me," Lynn offered.

Veronica smiled, "Thank you," she said getting up and giving Lynn a hug, which Lynn returned. "I should go start getting ready for school," Veronica said heading up the stairs.

Lynn nodded as Veronica disappeared.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Veronica yelled jumping on Logan's bed where Logan was still fast asleep.

Veronica had showered and dressed. She even had breakfast with Lynn. She would have taken Backup for a walk, but didn't want any reporters spotting her, especially without Logan there.

"Go away, Ronnie," Logan groaned throwing a pillow over his head.

"Yeah like a pillow will prevent me from getting you up," Veronica laughed at him.

"Leave me alone."

"Fine," Veronica said getting off the bed. "Where are your keys? I will drive myself to school," she said seriously.

Logan sighed getting up, "Fine, I'm up. Give me ten minutes and we can go," Logan said walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Veronica smiled triumphantly and grabbed her bag and headed down stairs. Veronica looked at her hand, thankful to be able to use it again this after noon. After school she would get the stitches out.

Logan came down stairs. He went in the kitchen and grabbed something to eat.

"Come on slow poke!" Veronica said bouncing up and down.

"What's go you so chipper today?" Logan asked walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

They walked towards his car. "Um, I get my hand back today," Veronica said like it was obvious.

Logan smiled and shook his head at her. They got in the car and headed to school.

At lunch, Veronica was typing away on her computer.

"What are you doing, Superfly?" Wallace asked sitting down across from her.

"Trying to figure out where Grant Winter's dorm room is," Veronica said concentrating on the computer screen.

"He's your number one suspect?" Wallace asked.

"Yep."

"Your brain will implode if you concentrate any more on the screen," Logan teased sitting down next to Veronica.

"His dorm is near where the party is, so it should be easy. When we get there we are going to get as much information about him as we can. Then Wallace will find him and keep him distracted while Logan and I go sneak into his room," Veronica explained.

The guys nodded.

The threesome ate lunch together. About half way through, Wallace said he was going to find Georgia and tell her what was up. Veronica got up as well. "I have some last minute stuff to do in the journalism room," Veronica told Logan. He kissed her and went over to where Dick and Duncan were while Veronica headed into the school.

"Well, if it isn't Veronica Mars," Lilly taunted when Veronica walked by her. Lilly followed. "Heard your mom went and got herself killed. It's a shame. She was always nice to me, would always sneak me some alcoholic drink or another when I had sleepovers with you and you had already fallen asleep." Veronica stopped but didn't turn around. She waited for Lilly to say more. When she didn't, Veronica turned around.

"Is that all you got Lilly? Really. I'm intrigued. Please. Go on. Tell me more about my alcoholic mother who was murdered. Show me just how much of a heartless bitch you are," Veronica said angrily. She saw a flash of regret or hurt on Lilly's face, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. When Lilly didn't say anything Veronica went on, "Nothing more to say?" she asked.

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "Your mother was a bitch who did everything in her power to rip my family apart. I can be as much of a bitch towards her as I want," Lilly spat.

Veronica looked amused. "Really? As I remember it, you were thrilled when you found out we might be sisters. Then again, that was when I was your doll that did whatever you wanted me to."

"Veronica, you mother had an affair with my dad. She tried to rip my parents apart," Lilly said harshly.

Veronica rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. Lilly hated Celeste.

"You are probably gonna turn out just like her too. After all, you look a lot like her," Lilly shouted after her.

The words sent Veronica over the edge. She turned around and stormed back towards Lilly. Veronica put her arm across Lilly's chest and shoved her into the lockers. "I am NOT my mother. You have NO right to say that to me. Don't EVER say ANYTHING about my mother and especially my family again! Say whatever you want about me, but you keep your mouth shut when it comes to my mom," Veronica had fire in her eyes. When she looked at Lilly, she saw fear. Veronica let her go and backed away.

Lilly had a smug look on her face. "Wow, the old Veronica would have ran into the bathroom crying!" Lilly said, still standing up to Veronica, unfazed about what just happened.

Veronica gave her a glare that would have most girls running away scared. "You discarded the old Veronica a long time ago, Lilly. You should discard the memories with her and about her, too," Veronica shrugged, her voice defeated. Lilly wasn't worth fighting with. She turned and walked away leaving Lilly stunned. Veronica didn't even notice the crowd that had formed witnessing the cat fight.

Lilly stood stunned. The last thing Veronica said hit her hard. "You discarded the old Veronica a long time ago…You should discard the memories with her and about her, too." Lilly felt remorseful for having "discarded" Veronica like that. She realized she was the reason for Veronica's change. And all the things she said about her…did to her, was starting make Lilly feel bad. Lilly pushed the thoughts aside and stalked angrily into her next class.

"I heard you and Lilly got into a fight today," Logan said. He and Veronica were on their way to the hospital to get Veronica's stitches taken out of her hand.

"Yeah, she started talking trash about my mom. I kinda got set off when she said I was going to end up just like her. I shoved and held her against the lockers and started yelling at her," Veronica turned her head from looking out the window to Logan. She smiled, "I think I won…or at least had the last words, which in my book is winning."

Logan took her hand in his. "I had no doubt in my mind that you won," Logan smiled at her. He didn't bother asking what she had said, he saw it. He was on his way to class when he caught the argument.

Logan pulled into a parking spot. He and Veronica walked into the hospital where they waited for Veronica to be called back and get the stitches taken out.

"I'm free!" Veronica yelled, dancing through the parking lot.

Logan laughed at her. Veronica tripped, but before she fell, she was caught by Logan. "Veronica, you just got your hand back, so please refrain from other injuries for awhile," Logan warned.

Veronica looked up at Logan and kissed him. "Now let's go. We have a party to go to," Veronica jumped out of Logan's hold and got in his car. Logan got in and took off for home.

When Wallace got to Logan's, Veronica told them more about her plan.

"I called the resident advisor and said we were prospective freshman," Veronica explained.

"And they believed you because…?" Wallace asked.

"Because I do surprisingly good assistant, but tonight, my boys, I will be just as nerdy as you two," Veronica walked into Logan's room from his bathroom. She had her hair in French braided pigtails, a knee length, conservative skirt, and a matching sweater with a collared shirt underneath it.

Wallace rubbed his hands together, "Ok, let's get this party started because I am hungry for some gratitude," he said making his way out. Logan and Veronica followed.

The threesome was walking with the RA. Veronica spotted Grant and said, "Hey, I think I know that guy."

"Grant. Yeah, he's pretty famous around here. He's like a genius or something. Him and that bouncer looking dude over there," the RA pointed at the large guy standing next to Grant, who was also the guy sitting next to Logan at Gameland. "They call them the Silicon Mafia. Basically, around here, these guys are legend." The RA disappeared into the crowd.

"Ok, Logan and I will get into his room. You go and talk up Grant," Veronica told Wallace.

"You got it boss," Wallace went after Grant.

Veronica and Logan walked to the RA's office. "Is it ok for people to be shooting Roman Candles down the stairway?" Veronica asked.

"Oh man," he said panicked. He took something out of his desk draw, which had all the dorm keys in it, and left. Veronica acted to go after him, but didn't. Logan held the door open while Veronica, who had slipped a bag in the draw to keep it from closing, got Grant's room key. The couple hurried to the dorm.

When they arrive at the room, Veronica sticks the picture of Jimmy on the bulletin board next to the door. Veronica unlocks the door and walks in. She notices the alarm on the wall, which began to beep. She walked further inside while Logan waited outside. The alarm got louder. Grant and his "bouncer" friend ran into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Grant asked Veronica. The bouncer grabbed Veronica by her upper arm and pulled her out of the room.

"They told us this was Sri Lanka, I wanted a coconut toddy," Veronica said playing drunk.

Logan followed her lead. "Hey, let go of her," he pretended to slur.

"How did you open the door?" Grant asked.

"I dunno I just opened it," Veronica giggled.

Grant gave the couple a weird look. Before he could continue interrogating, Wallace walked in.

"I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you two!" Wallace said annoyed.

Veronica pretended to look sick. "I don't feel so good, Papa Bear," she said leaning on Wallace. Logan put his hand on her back and they stumbled out back into the party.

"Papa Bear?" Logan and Wallace asked at the same time.

Veronica just smirked and shrugged, walking out of the party smugly.

**The "Silicon Mafia" doesn't know what's coming to them. I bet they will never find the bug I planted in there while Logan was waiting outside and they were rushing over to get me out of their room.**

When they got to Logan's car, Veronica took out her laptop. She typed in a few things so she could hear what was going on in Grant's room. Logan and Wallace looked almost shocked.

"What? I think you two know me well enough that I would plant a bug in their dorm. We might find out the security code," Veronica said.

"What was in there anyway?" Wallace asked.

"A lot of computer stuff," Veronica told him.

The drove home listening to Grant argue with the bouncer, whose name was Liam.

Veronica was sitting at her usual lunch table by herself waiting for Logan and Wallace.

"What did you find?" Wallace asked sitting down across from her with Georgia. Before Veronica could answer Logan sat down too.

"Okay, this is what I've learned. The so-called Silicon Mafia has developed a game that'll make "Quake" look like "Asteroids". They've raised their start-up capital by swindling needy and greedy college and high school students using a variation of the Nigerian scam. With no investors, they stand to make millions," Veronica explained.

"And your plan?" Georgia asked.

"Wallace will take Liam and Grant to a 'private screening' of the Matrix online game. I had Lynn make the call this morning inviting them to go with three tickets if they took Wallace, our prospective freshman. In the time when they pick up Wallace and when they find out it's a scam, Logan and I will go in and destroy all of their work," Veronica explained. She had an evil look in her eye when she said they would destroy all of their work.

"Do you know the code to get in?" Logan asked.

"0227. Though I don't know the code to their back up drives. So we have to do that part last, seeing as their alarms send messages to their cell phones when someone has broken in," Veronica said.

"Back up drives?" Georgia asked.

"They had to back up all the work they've done. This is what we use to get the money back," Veronica explained.

They spent the rest of lunch finalizing their plan to destroy the "Silicon Mafia."

Veronica was walking to class when she was stopped by Meg.

"Have you heard anything on my secret admirer?" she asked.

"Yeah he actually came up to me the day you told me about it. Sorry I haven't had time to check in with you, I have been busy on another case," Veronica explained.

"That's fine. Who is it?" Meg asked hopefully.

"You know I can't tell you. Just be ready by six to leave," Veronica smiled at Meg and walked to class.

Veronica and Logan were waiting outside the dorms waiting for Wallace's go ahead. Veronica's cell beeped, she looked at the text message.

"All clear," she read aloud to Logan. The couple made their way to the room. Veronica had kept the key she had stolen from the RA. As soon as she opened the door she punched in the code. It worked. Logan followed Veronica into the room over to where multiple computers were locked up in cages.

"Get the bolt cutters and open all of the locks," Veronica told Logan. She would have done it herself, but she knew he would insist that it was bad for her hand. Logan did what he was told.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Start taking the computers apart," Veronica said throwing him a screwdriver.

Fifteen minutes later the computers were taken apart. Veronica put the email Grant had written in an envelope and taped it to the computer screen.

"The back up drives?" Logan asked.

Veronica didn't know where they were. She took a minute to look around the room. On the ceiling she noticed a red and blue wire making its way around the room before it disappeared into the closet. Logan noticed too. Veronica walked over to the closet and opened it. There was a safe that would prove to be a little harder to get into.

"I really hate these guys," Veronica said sitting in front of the safe contemplating it. Logan could almost see the wheels turning in her head. He noticed her face change.

"Idea?" he asked.

"Grant keeps copious amounts of energy drinks on hand. Go grab a few for me," she said. She opened her bag, ready to put the drives in with the others.

Logan came back and handed her the cans.

"What do you need me to do?" Logan asked.

Veronica handed him the bolt cutters. Logan took them and started on getting the pad lock off. After a few tries, it came off. Veronica quickly got out the drives and replaced them with the cans, all opened and put in upside down so it would drip out of the safe.

Veronica's phone beeped as they were leaving the dorm.

"They are on their way back," Veronica told Logan.

"Now where are we going?" Logan asked.

"Back to Dog Beach. Georgia and Wallace are meeting us there. The letter I left for Grant says to meet us there at six," Veronica told him.

"What are going to do with the drives?" Logan asked.

"Put them in various garbage cans around the beach," she smirked evilly.

Logan shook his head and laughed.

"Thanks for helping," Veronica told him.

"Of course," Logan said. After a moment of silence, "Though I doubt you could have gotten that last safe open with out me," Logan teased.

"My hand is still pretty bruised, so I doubt I could have gotten the cages open either," Veronica said seriously.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. When they arrived at the beach, they met with Georgia and Wallace. Veronica split up the drives and they all headed in their own directions to depose of them.

An hour later Grant and Liam showed up.

"Hello boys. I bet I know what you're thinking…payback's a bitch," Veronica said icily, Logan held back a laugh.

"Yeah, something like that," Grant said coldly handing Veronica the money.

Veronica handed it to Wallace to count.

"It's all there," Grant told them.

"Yeah, like we trust you," Georgia bit back.

"It's all here," Wallace confirmed.

"Our commission included?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah."

"Ownage," Veronica threw at Grant and Liam.

"Can we have our back up drives now?" Grant asked, annoyed.

"You need to lay off the caffeine, Grrrant. Cause you're downright testy," Veronica said annoyed. "Your backups are in the garbage can, next to the bench…and in other garbage cans around the beach. Have fun looking!" she said in false cheeriness.

"Yeah, you might have a dig a little in that one," Georgia laughed at them.

The foursome walked away from Grant and Liam who had started digging in the trash. As they were walking away Veronica said, "Did you know there is a whole anti-fraud agency in the FBI? I guess it's a big deal. And I was shocked to see how interested they were in the information I had on Liam and Grant," she smiled.

"Game over," Logan joked. They laughed then split up for the night.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Logan asked Veronica on the way home.

"Homecoming? Yes, when you weren't looking I found a dress and everything," Veronica smiled at him.

"Did Duncan talk to you? He wants to share a limo," Logan said.

"No, but I think it's a good idea," Veronica said. "Meg called earlier and wanted me to get ready with her anyway."

"Good, I will take care of all the arrangements," Logan smiled and headed back home.

"Whoa! Meg! Cool it on the hairspray!" Veronica said walking out of Meg's reach and out of her bathroom gasping for air. Meg had told Veronica they should get ready at her apartment, seeing how nosey her parents were.

"Fine! I'm done!" Meg laughed at Veronica.

"I'm gonna go put my dress on," Veronica told Meg, who was already ready. Veronica walked into her dad's room where she put on her dress. It was a knee length, black satin, strapless dress. Lilly had always told her to wear strapless red satin, but figured she couldn't take the advice since they weren't friends anymore, and Lilly would mock her for taking the advice.

Just as Veronica finished strapping on her shoes there was a knock at the door.

"You ready to find out who your mystery man is?" Veronica teased.

"Lemme at him," Meg teased back.

Veronica opened the door to see Duncan and Logan. She opened the door further to let the guys in. Meg was speechless when she saw it was Duncan. They had been talking more and becoming better friends lately. Veronica and Logan walked outside to leave them some privacy and talk.

"You look gorgeous," Logan whispered into Veronica's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Veronica nudged him.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They stayed like that until some coughs from Meg and Duncan broke them apart.

"Sorry, let's go!" Veronica said jumping out of Logan's hold. She took his hand and dragged him to the limo.

**I could feel that this Homecoming would beat last years by a long shot.**

* * *

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter! Sorry again that it took so long!! I will start on the next one ASAP! Sorry that the end of this chapter was rushed, but I just wanted it to end so I could move on to the next chapter! 

Review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: ok I am starting at homecoming because I came up with a good idea. And this won't be like episode five at all. In fact I think I might keep Troy around for awhile.

* * *

**I was wrong when I said this years Homecoming would be better than last years. At least it started out alright, but from there it went down hill. A steep hill. A mountain…**

Veronica, Logan, Duncan, and Meg were in the limo on the way to the country club where the dance was being held. Duncan popped open a bottle of champagne.

"Who all wants some?" Duncan asked.

"I know I do!" Veronica said excitedly.

**Ok, I know that I usually don't drink, and it reminds me of my mother's bad ways (and look what happened to her). But after the last year (where I never once drank, and I am speaking after Shelly Pomroy's party) I had, especially this week, I needed a drink. To be honest, I am planning on several drinks.**

"One," Meg said, "my parents will know if I have any more than that."

"Me too. I already know Veronica is planning to get a little tipsy," Logan joked.

Veronica nodded, "but don't hold back because of me, honey."

"I don't think a drunken Logan and a drunken Veronica would be safe," Duncan laughed. "Especially since you are both now together."

Veronica punched him hard in the arm.

"OW!" Duncan said rubbing his arm. Meg laughed at them.

"I agree with Duncan," Logan told Veronica, seriously. She made to punch him too, but Logan stopped her. "Hey! Who is going to take care of you when you can't walk to the house? We all know what I am like when I am drunk and there is no way I would be able to take care of you," he reasoned.

"Fine, but since all of you are sticking to one glass, you should just give me the bottle," Veronica smiled.

Everyone laughed.

Veronica finished the bottle by the time they got to the dance, and she was definitely tipsy. Not to mention giggly. Once at the dance, the two couples went their separate ways. Veronica took Logan into the hallway.

"I don't want you to leave my side tonight. Especially since I plan on having some of the punch Dick spiked. I don't want a repeat of Shelly Pomroy's party," Veronica said, for the moment, sober.

"I promise," Logan said pulling her close, and kissing her forehead.

"Ok, I believe you owe me a dance," Veronica said pulling Logan towards the dance floor.

Two hours later, Veronica was drunk. Logan was making sure to keep her in line though.

Veronica and Logan were sitting at a table when Lilly approached them with Troy in tow.

"Well if it isn't Trampy McBitch," Lilly taunted.

"Did you come up with that all on your own?" Veronica asked, surprisingly without slurring her words.

"You might want to watch her Logan. I remember Shelly Pomroy's party. Too bad you weren't there with her, you could have saved her a lot of embarrassment," Lilly snapped.

Veronica and Logan had shock on their faces. They stood up. "Lilly, let's talk outside," Veronica said pulling her towards the door she threw a glance towards Troy, "alone."

"Why is Logan coming then?" Lilly asked, faking dumb blonde.

"He is going to keep me from hurting you if you push me too far," Veronica said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, we are outside. What do you want?" Lilly asked exasperated.

"You seem to remember the night of Shelly Pomroy's party. Mind telling me what happened?" Veronica asked.

"You were there," Lilly rolled her eyes.

"No, someone drugged me. I don't remember anything from passing out on a lounge chair by the pool to waking up in a guest room," Veronica said calmly.

Lilly paled slightly.

"Lilly, if you know something you tell me right now. Who had the drugs? Who gave me the drink? I know you know it, so tell me," Veronica started out strong but got a desperate tone in her voice.

"Why does it matter?" Lilly said arrogantly.

Veronica lost it, all her emotions that she had been suppressing came out. "Why does it matter?" Veronica yelled, enraged. "Have you been walking around with your eyes closed for the past year, Lilly? Are you telling me you notice NO change in me since that party?"

"I guess…But what does this have to do with me? I drugged your drink, so what?" Lilly brushed it off.

Veronica felt the tears spring into her eyes. They were too forceful to hold back. She let out a small sob. Logan, who had been standing a few feet behind Veronica, walked up next to her. He put a comforting hand on her back.

"Do you want to know how I lost my virginity?" Veronica said, eerily calm.

Lilly's eyes widened, "Do tell."

"Why? I bet you know what happened. When I was out cold, not able to defend myself, someone took me into the guest room and raped me. I knew you didn't like me Lilly, but you hated me so much that you drugged me and let me get raped. I am just thankful I can't remember it. Though there are constant images running through my head of what could have happened. The only way I knew it happened was by the fact I couldn't find my underwear the next morning and the pain I was in. And do you know what the icing on the cake was?" Veronica waited for Lilly to answer. When she didn't, Veronica continued. "The next day, I go to the sheriff, he doesn't believe me. Then when I get back to school, you are talking about how I have slept with so many guys that I don't even remember all of them." Veronica sobbed again and when she spoke, her voice wavered, "That hurt because the one and only time I have ever slept with someone it was against my will and I don't know who it was or even if it was more than one," Veronica finished with tears streaming down her face.

Lilly was looking at her feet and not saying anything.

"That's what I thought. Nothing to say. You know what Lilly, do me a favor. I don't want to hear you talking about me EVER again. I can't even stand to look at you right now. So just stay out of my way. Act like there is no Veronica Mars, act like there never was," Veronica said, disgusted with the girl she used to call her best friend.

Veronica began to walk away when Lilly finally spoke. "You did it to yourself Veronica. It all started the day you walked away from me."

Veronica kept her back to Lilly then turned around. Anger was written all over her face. "MY FAULT?? You have GOT to be kidding me! Ok, let's start when I 'walked away' from you," Veronica used finger quotes. "You treated a really nice person like crap. You had already been treating me horrible since you found out my mother and your dad had an affair. You are just pissed I called you on being wrong. And the party and what happened to me. It wouldn't have happened to me if you had drugged me. It wouldn't have happened if you weren't spreading rumors about me being a slut and whore. And speaking of slut and whore, the next day when I walk out to my car, violated and hurt, I find those words written all over my car. I would bet money that you and Madison did it!"

Lilly again stayed quiet.

"You know what? I am through with your crap! You disgust me. Stay away from me, don't talk to me," with that Veronica turned to walk away. That's when a heartbreaking sob came from her mouth. Before she could fall to the ground, Logan caught her. He looked over to Lilly who had a few tears on her cheeks. He shook his head at her, disappointed, and walked away.

Logan carried Veronica to the limo and laid her down on the long bench. He took off her shoes, and laid her head in his lap. He stoked her hair and rubbed circles on her arms and back, trying to calm her down. Veronica's tears eventually stopped. She turned and looked up at Logan, and smiled. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

Logan pulled her back and wiped the tears that were still on her cheeks away. Veronica fixed her makeup.

"What do you say we go back in there?" Veronica said indicating the dance.

"You sure you want to?" Logan asked.

"Like I am going to let Lilly ruin my fun!" Veronica smiled, pulling Logan out of the limo.

"What about your shoes?"

"Who cares?" Logan could tell the alcohol in her system was still working its magic, but most of it was her own will, which he admired. They got out of the limo and Logan lifted her up and carried her inside to the dance floor. They started dancing.

"You really should have worn the shoes," Logan said, "you're really short without them," he joked. Veronica slapped him in the arm.

They danced until it was time to announce Homecoming king and queen.

"If it's Lilly, I really wish someone would dump a bucket of pig's blood on her," Veronica whispered to Logan. He laughed and hugged her closer to him.

"This year's Homecoming King is…" vice principal Clemmons announced, "Duncan Kane." A bunch of people stated clapping and cheering. "And this year's Homecoming Queen is…Meg Manning."

**Meg and Duncan…the new golden couple of Neptune High.**

They did their dance, as did everyone else. Finaly it was time to head home. They dropped Meg then Duncan off, then Logan and Veronica headed home.

"I'm not tired," Veronica said after she changed into a pair of pajama pants and one of Logan's tee shirts.

"Movie?" Logan suggested.

Veronica's eyes lit up with an idea. She dragged Logan downstairs into the room that was set up to be like a theater. There were couches set up at different levels like a movie theater and a large screen. She turned on the TV and searched for what she was looking for.

"Jackpot," Veronica said clearly still a bit drunk.

"Jackass?" Logan questioned.

"Come on, I feel like laughing. They never get old," Veronica smiled.

"Yeah, but haven't you seen them all?" he asked.

"Yeah, but like I said, they never get old."

Logan shrugged and lay down on the couch. Veronica joined him, laying half way on Logan and halfway between him and the couch. Within five minutes they were both asleep.

Lynn woke up and found Veronica and Logan asleep on the couch with the TV on MTV playing music videos. She turned it off and placed a blanket over the sleeping couple. She had started to think of Veronica as a daughter. Yes, she had Trina, but Trina was more of Aaron's daughter. There was a knock at the door. Veronica stirred but didn't wake up. Lynn took one last look at the couple and smiled. Then she went to go see who was at the door.

"Hello, Keith," Lynn said. "I'm sorry about your loss."

Keith gave a pathetic smile. "Thank you. How's Veronica?" he asked.

"She's good. She and Logan are asleep, last night was Homecoming," Lynn told him.

Keith gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry, they fell asleep on the couch in the other room," she smiled.

Keith returned the smile.

"I was hoping you and I could talk," Keith said, a little nervous.

"Sure. Would you like some coffee? We can go sit on the porch," Lynn said leading Keith out the back door.

Mrs. Navarro brought out the coffee to them.

"It looks like I will be out of town for awhile. I have taken over the murder investigation and since it is in Barstow, I will be spending a lot of time there. And since there will be no incoming money, I gave up the lease on our apartment. If it's too much trouble for Veronica to stay here, a friend, Cliff McCormack said he would take in Veronica…" Keith was cut off by Lynn.

"Of course she can stay here! I love having Veronica around!" Lynn said happily. "We can move in her things into the room she is already staying in," she said excitedly.

Keith was relieved. "Thank you Lynn…So much," Keith said sincerely.

"You can stay too, whenever you're in town. Speaking of, how long are you staying?" Lynn asked.

"Just until the apartment is cleaned out. It should probably take part of today and tomorrow. I am leaving Monday."

"Well, if you need any help, I would be happy to help," Lynn smiled.

"Dad?" said a sleepy Veronica from the door way.

Keith stood up and turned to see Veronica.

A huge smile appeared on her face, and Veronica ran into her father's arms. "I missed you," she choked out.

They pulled apart. "How are you doing, honey?" Keith asked, concerned.

"Surviving. Lynn and Logan have been a great help," Veronica smiled. Speaking of Logan, he walked into the backyard rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled at Keith and went to sit next to his mother.

Keith smiled back and thanked Logan for looking after Veronica.

After talking for awhile, Veronica went upstairs to get dressed to go out to breakfast with her dad.

"Ready?" Veronica asked with a huge smile on her face.

**I am so happy to see my dad. I forgot how much he means to me. How much I missed him. I couldn't help but be immensely happy. It was radiating off of me. And Logan could tell. He was smiling too. Lynn looked excited, but for what I didn't know.**

Veronica and Keith were sitting across from each other at the diner they usually went for breakfast at.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Veronica asked in her knowing way.

"I'm so much asking as telling," Keith clarified.

Veronica waited for him to go on with an eyebrow raised. "And…?"

"I am giving up the lease on the apartment until I am done with your mother's case," Keith told her.

Veronica let the information sink in. "Who am I staying with?" she asked looking down at her hands in her lap, know that meant not seeing her father.

"Lynn and Logan. Unless you want to stay with Cliff," Keith told her.

"I'll take Lynn and Logan. You've seen where Cliff lives," Veronica said scrunching up her nose.

Keith laughed. "After this we have to start packing up the apartment."

Veronica nodded her head looking back down at her hands.

Keith broke their silence. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Veronica couldn't help it, she let a few tears fall. "I just…I miss you," she said defeated.

Keith got up and sat next to his daughter. He held her close and let her hug him.

"Honey, I will try and solve this as fast as I can. I will try and come home as often as I can. I promise," Keith said, comforting his daughter.

Veronica nodded, sitting up and wiping her tears.

"What do you say we have our father-daughter day?" Keith said leaving money for the meal and dragging Veronica out of the restaurant.

That night Keith went out on a lead on a bail jumper near town. He said it would help with hotel costs when he was gone.

**Dad should have known better than to leave the crime scene and victim pictures on the counter. And me being me looked at them. It was devastating. Mom was beaten, bloody, and bruised. It was clear she had been beaten to death and died of internal bleeding. There was something else though…something I wouldn't let myself admit happened to her. There was just something about how the sheets wrapped around her beaten and battered body. It broke my heart. I quickly put them away and went back to packing my room.**

Veronica had a hard time trying to fall asleep. When she finally did she had a dream like the one the first night. Her mother was there then in a dumpster. Only this time she got out and looked like the pictures. A white hotel sheet wrapped loosely and carelessly around her body. Veronica bolted upright covered in a cold sweat and crying.

Veronica searched for her cell phone and called the only person who could make the dreams disappear.

"Hello?" Logan answered sleepily.

"I found the crime pictures. She…she was…" Veronica choked up and started crying.

"I'm on my way," Logan said hanging up the phone and heading over to Veronica's.

After breaking a lot of traffic laws, Logan made it to Veronica's.

She opened the door as soon as she saw him and ran into his arms.

"Are you ok?" Logan said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Now I am."

Logan and Veronica lay down on the couch. Veronica fell asleep almost instantly.

**I know dad and I have only lived at the apartment for a year, but it was home. Sure it was run down, but I loved that place. **

Logan and Meg came over to help Veronica pack.

"My mom had taken it upon herself to redecorate the guest room for you," Logan laughed.

"She really doesn't have to do that," Veronica groaned.

"Veronica, face it, she loves you like a daughter. More than she ever loved Trina," Logan said sincerely.

Veronica blushed.

Meg was looking through some of Veronica's photos.

"Wow Veronica, you look like a stick of bubble gum," Meg laughed.

"I couldn't dress myself," Veronica said, assuming it was a baby picture.

"No, Veronica, this is from last year," Meg giggled.

Veronica snatched away the picture and blushed. Logan made a reach for it. "NO!" Veronica said pulling it out of his reach.

Logan tackled Veronica, tickling her sides. "MEG! HURRY! GRAB THE PICTURE!" Logan said, pinning Veronica down.

Meg snatched the picture out of Veronica's hand. Veronica struggled getting out of Logan's hands, but got him off of her. She quickly stood up to grab the picture, but Meg held it out of reach, then handed it for Logan to see. He started to laugh seeing Veronica head to toe in pink. He really saw how much she had changed. Veronica made another grab for it, but Logan lifted it out of reach.

"Damn it! I HATE being short!" Veronica complained.

Meg and Logan laughed at Veronica, who tried to jump up and grab the photo out of Logan's hand. She gave up and turned back to her closet where she had been putting clothes into boxes. Logan wrapped his arm around Veronica's waist and pulled her into a kiss before going back to packing.

A few hours later, Veronica's room was packed, and they were loading boxes into the back of Logan's X-Terra. Keith was putting his things and the furniture into storage and in his car. His cell phone went off. He gave a look to Veronica then disappeared outside. Ten minutes later Keith walked back in the apartment with a sullen look on his face.

"Logan, Meg, mind if I talk to Veronica alone for a minute?" Keith asked.

"I need to get home. I have a date with Duncan," Meg explained, giving Veronica a hug goodbye. Logan followed her out and waited outside.

"Who was on the phone?" Veronica asked.

"One of the people on the investigation. I have to leave tonight," Keith said.

Veronica looked at the ground, "Ok," she said quietly.

"Veronica, I am going to try and get home as soon as I can. They have a lead on where she was staying," Keith explained.

"I get it. I want to find her killer too," Veronica said giving her dad a hug. "When are you heading out?" she asked.

"Now."

Veronica got a little teary eyed. "I love you, daddy," she kissed his cheek and followed him outside.

"The landlord should be here in a little bit," Keith told them. He gave Veronica one last kiss on her forehead, and left for his car. Veronica couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Dad, wait!" she yelled running after him. Keith gave her one last hug and left.

"Come on, Ronnie," Logan said putting his arms around her and kissing her.

After a couple minutes they broke apart. Veronica smiled, "How do you always make it all better?" she asked wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Because you love me," Logan said leading Veronica back to the apartment to grab the last of the boxes.

The landlord came and locked up the apartment, and Logan and Veronica left. When they got back to Logan's, Lynn was practically jumping for joy. She led them upstairs to where Veronica's room was.

"If you don't like it, I can change it," Lynn warned, then opened the door.

One wall was completely covered in pictures, some taken by Veronica, others were of when she was younger, and some were recently taken. Another wall was bright red and the others were white. Her bed was white with red accents. There was also a desk and dresser.

"I love it! Thank you Lynn," Veronica said hugging Lynn.

"Your welcome, sweetie," Lynn said. She left Logan and Veronica to put her stuff in there and unpack.

Two hours later all the boxes were in her room and Veronica was unpacking her clothes while Logan was lounging on her bed.

Veronica groaned, "Who let me accumulate so many clothes!" she complained.

Logan laughed at her.

"So you have no plan in helping me?"

"Nope," Logan put his hands behind his head.

Veronica took a pillow off the floor and hit him with it.

"HEY! No one ever said you had to get this all done tonight," Logan told her. Veronica relented and crawled into her bed with Logan. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and fell asleep. Logan gently moved out from under her and covered her with the blanket. He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and left, closing the door behind him.

"Does she really like the room?" Lynn asked her son.

"She loves it," Logan smiled. Logan gave his mother a hug, "Thank you for being good to her."

"Logan she is the best thing that has happened to this family in a long time. Don't break her heart," Lynn said meaningfully.

"I wouldn't think of it," Logan said earnestly.

Lynn smiled and disappeared into her room.

"What's your plan if you run into a certain bitchy blonde?" Logan asked Veronica as they walked through the halls at school.

"I have no idea who you are talking about," Veronica smirked.

"Lilly?" Logan said, not cluing in to what she meant.

"I don't know a Lilly. Do you?" Veronica said in the same snobby tone Lilly used when she pretended Yolanda didn't exist, though, Veronica was only joking.

"Nope, can't say I do," Logan joked back.

At that moment Lilly passed Veronica and Logan in the hall and Veronica acted like she didn't even notice.

"Wow, I thought you were so drunk at Homecoming you wouldn't even remember our conversation." Lilly scoffed.

"Yeah, and I remember telling you not to talk to me, to pretend I never existed," Veronica said turning to face Lilly.

"Are you seriously going to act that way Veronica? We used to be friends, you know," Lilly said, truly hurt.

"And if I remember right, you were the one that said it didn't matter. I think I got the picture after you started spreading rumors about me," Veronica said waiting for Lilly's response.

"You walked away from me Ver-on-ica," Lilly snapped.

"Yeah because Yolanda, at the moment, was a way better friend than you. Face it. You had been 'phasing me out' for months," Veronica said using finger quotes.

"Wow, Veronica. A little dramatic, aren't we?" Lilly mocked.

"You know what? I don't even know why I am bothering to talk to you in the first place," Veronica rolled her eyes at Lilly's attempts at starting a fight.

"What scared of me?" Lilly asked loudly as Veronica and Logan walked away.

Veronica laughed and without turning around waved over her shoulder at Lilly, knowing it would piss her off.

Logan stopped at his locker with Veronica. Veronica was leaning against a locker looking off into space. Logan leaned over and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart Veronica said, "What was that for?"

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Veronica couldn't help but smile. She never got tired of hearing those three words. "I love you, too," she whispered back, her eyes bright and truthful.

Lilly fumed across the hall watching the exchange. She couldn't hear them, but she read the look in Veronica and Logan's eyes. _That was supposed to be me,_ Lilly thought. She loved Logan. He was supposed to love her, not Veronica Mars. _But you screwed it up. You cheated on him. He never loved you anyway,_ the voice in her head told her. Lilly got angry at Veronica and Logan and walked to class.

"Wow, she's pissed," Veronica giggled.

"I wasn't even looking at her, but I could feel the daggers being shot at you and me," Logan said grabbing his books out of his locker.

"Do you think I was too harsh?" Veronica asked sounding disappointed in herself.

"No, after all she did to you."

"But…" Veronica said trailing off, indicating for Logan to go on.

"But, you aren't exactly rising above it. Though you have been rising above it since it started and the things she says only gets worse. Its good that she knows why your mad at what happened, but now I think you should just ignore her," Logan told her.

"Yeah. She really didn't give me much of a choice," Veronica said giving a weak smile and looking at the floor.

"Hey," Logan said lifting her chin up to look at him, "It's not your fault. Plus you are one step closer to finding out what happened."

Veronica smiled half heartedly, though what was there of the smile reached her eyes. "Let's go," Veronica said, taking Logan's hand and leading him to class.

Veronica woke to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she asked, groggily.

"Hey, sweetie," her father said into the phone.

"Hey dad!" she said happily. "How was that lead?" she asked.

Keith was quiet for a moment. "We found where she had been staying…A motel ten minutes away from where she was found. After a lot of searching we found her car too."

Veronica felt her heart beat speed up in anticipation of what her father had discovered. "And?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"The motel room had been ransacked. Cleaned of most finger prints and anything that would lead us to who was involved."

"Whose finger prints did you find?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this Veronica, but I'm afraid if I don't I will put you in even more danger," Keith sighed.

"Just tell me, dad," Veronica said, getting worried.

"On the phone in the room we found Jake Kane's finger prints."

Veronica was shocked. "What about her car?" she asked a moment later.

"It was clear whoever did this didn't find her car. Nothing had been touched. We found more of Jake's finger prints along with your mothers. We also found a lot of drugs," Veronica could hear the strain in her father's voice. She could tell he had been crying and that he was worried about what she would do with all of this information. "Then there were the phone numbers. They were of convicted felons. All of them proven to have been arrested for either possession or the dealing of drugs."

Veronica could tell her father was leaving something out. "Just tell me who it is," Veronica pleaded.

"The Fitzpatrick's."

Veronica was silent. She didn't know what to say to what she just found out. The local crime family possibly had something to do with or even killed her mother. And what about Jake Kane? She knew he would be brought into the investigation. How was Duncan going to react? Hell. How was Lilly going to react?

"Veronica? I need you to promise me you will _not_ go after Jake or the Fitzpatrick's. This is very dangerous. You need to have Wallace or Logan with you at all times. Don't go off alone. Nothing can happen to you. Promise me?"

"I promise. Does this mean you're coming home?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, but you are staying with Logan. They know I am involved and if we stay together they will go after you and that can't happen," Keith's voice was almost pleading for Veronica to for once do what he asked.

"Ok," was all she could say without letting her voice break. She didn't want her father to worry.

"Good. I will be home in a few days. You have to understand that we won't be seeing much of each other. I would send you off somewhere safe, but I know you won't go for that," Keith laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Veronica gave a small laugh for his benefit, "No."

Veronica heard voices in the background, "Honey, I have to go. I already talked to Lynn and she knows what's going on. Be safe. I love you. Bye."

Keith hung up before Veronica could say anything. Not that she could say anything. She was in too much shock. Veronica numbly hung up the phone and dropped it beside her. She lay on her back staring up at the ceiling and rested her hands on her stomach. It was then she noticed someone, probably Logan, put a blanket over her. She heard the water that had been running somewhere in the house, shut off.

Veronica was lost in thought.

**Damn it! I don't want to cry. I'm always crying about something lately. I know I should be able to, I mean, my MOTHER was just MURDERED. Most people would see that as a good excuse to cry.**

Thinking about trying not to cry was only making Veronica want to cry more. Logan stood in the doorway watching her, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Ronnie, if you think anymore your brain will melt," Logan joked walking over to sit next to her on the bed. As he got closer he notices the tears in her eyes. "Baby, what wrong?" he asked gently rubbing his hand up and down her arm. It must have sent Veronica over the edge because the tears fell.

"My dad called," she said hoarsely.

"He called me too. I know about everything. I'm not supposed to leave you alone. Not that that will be hard," Logan smiled down at Veronica hoping she would smile back.

She did, "What about Duncan? Just after we find a way to be friends again, this happens."

"Ronnie, all that matters is you," the love in Logan's eyes was enough reassurance for her. Veronica got up into sitting position and kissed Logan fiercely. The kiss was starting to get pretty heated. Veronica was now on her back with Logan on top of her. She slipped her hands under his shirt and started to lift it up. "Are you sure?" Logan asked when the broke apart.

"In this mess, this is the one thing I am absolutely sure of," Veronica pulled him back down into a kiss. Soon the clothes were discarded. (A/N: I really don't want discuss what they did…I think you know after all it's pretty obvious)

Veronica's head was resting on Logan's bare chest. "I love you more than you can know," Veronica said quietly. She wasn't sure if he was even awake.

"You're just saying that 'cause the sex was good," Logan said smugly.

Veronica responded by turning her head and biting his shoulder.

"OW!"

"That's what you get," Veronica laughed at him.

"I love you, too. And I want you to stop worrying about Duncan. If he really is a friend he will understand," Logan said sincerely.

"I know." Veronica was silent for a moment. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"About what?" Logan asked rubbing small circles on her naked back.

"Everything. The Fitzpatrick's coming after my dad. Me. What Jake Kane will do when he finds out he will be involved in something to do with us Mars' again. Do you remember how mad he was that day I came home with Lilly during the whole 'ordeal'?"

"Yes, but now you have me to protect you, and you are a different person. Jake can't talk his way out of this one anyway. His fingerprints were all over her car and at the motel. He can't go on saying that someone else has his exact fingerprints and they are trying to frame him. He would look guilty and a little psychotic," Logan's voice ended too serious.

Veronica broke into giggles.

Logan laughed too.

"Is it wrong for things to be so perfect and yet so screwed up at the same time?" Veronica asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face it. My family is messed up. This murder investigation is screwed up. My mom was mental. But this," Veronica's fingers moved back and forth between her and Logan, "it's perfect."

He smiled at her. "I think so. But look at my family. That's pretty messed up too."

"It used to be, but with your dad gone, and Trina who knows where, it's better. Maybe it's just me, but when I'm around, your family, you and your mom, are good. I wouldn't say normal seeing as we live in Neptune, but its good."

"It's even better with you here."

Veronica snuggled into Logan's chest. For a moment. A minute. Nothing else in the world mattered right now. Her mother, father, Duncan, Lilly, Aaron, Lynn, Wallace, the list goes on, all for the moment, didn't exist. Veronica fell into a dreamless sleep. Probably the best she has had in months.

* * *

A/N: I was thinking about going further, but I think you all will be satisfied with this! Sorry it took so long, but school is hectic same with family. But after spring break stuff should cool down and I will be able to update faster! But it might take awhile for the next chapter since I don't know exactly what to write. I have ideas that will for sure be in there, but other than that I am clueless. 

Any suggestions??

Review Please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I know it's been too long! Ok warning for this chapter: Major Drama! I kind of wanted to put a twist in it, so it's not going by season one like I started and it probably won't go back to the first season, unless it fits with what I'm writing. Medical stuff in this chapter and I don't know anything about the terminology so yeah, sorry if the info is wrong!

Veronica woke up to her phone ringing.

"What!?" she snapped into her phone, grumpily.

"Sorry sweetie. Did I wake you?" Keith asked.

"Dad? What time is it?" Veronica asked, lifting her head off Logan's chest and pulling the covers tighter around her body.

**I know he is miles away right now, but I still feel like he can see me or at least knows what I'm up to.**

"8:30…you're in bed early," he said warily.

"I'm tired. I finished unpacking and fell asleep. Anyway, what did you call about?" Veronica asked, steering her dad away from the subject.

**See. He knows.**

"They arrested Liam and Johnny Fitzpatrick and Danny Boyde for the murder of your mother a well as the possession and intent of dealing drugs," Keith informed.

"What about Jake?"

"He was questioned a little while ago," Keith said.

"Not by Lamb I hope," Veronica groaned.

Keith gave a half-hearted laugh. "No, one of the detectives on the case is."

"Have you heard anything about the questioning yet?"

"Yes, he has an alibi that checks out. He also said Lianne had been acting odd when he saw her. He said when he went to see her, he was trying to get her help. I guess he had gotten a phone call from her a few weeks earlier and she was drunk and asked him to come see her. He came and he tried to check her into rehab, but she refused to go. Jake got mad and left," Keith explained.

"I guess he really isn't that bad, is he? Trying to get mom help and all…" Veronica trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

"He's not," Keith agreed, "I'm on my way back and should be at the Echolls' around eleven. Don't wait up for me, Lynn gave me a key. I will see you in the morning. Love you sweetie," Keith said.

"Love you too. Bye dad," Veronica hung up the phone and threw it aside, lying back down next to Logan.

"What was that about?" Logan mumbled.

"They arrested some of the Fitzpatricks and they questioned Jake. He's innocent. My dad is on his way here," Veronica said, starting to get out of bed and get a little cleaned up.

"What time is he supposed to get here?" Logan asked, panicked, following Veronica.

"Eleven tonight, so relax we have time," Veronica smiled at Logan's reaction.

The next morning, Veronica got showered and dressed, and went downstairs. At the kitchen table, Logan and Keith were sitting across each other talking. Veronica smiled and quickly went to her father's side.

"Dad!" Veronica said happily, throwing her arms around him.

"He sweetie. Good to see you too," Keith smiled.

"Missed you," Veronica said still holding on to him tightly.

"You to, kid."

Keith and Veronica pulled apart so he could finish breakfast and she could eat too.

After Veronica set herself down at the table, Keith got a serious look on his face. For a second Veronica worried she had been caught, but realized Logan was still alive and even sitting next to her and relaxed.

"The Fitzpatricks are going to be pretty mad about the arrests. Since I know you go to school with some of them, I want both of you to be careful," Keith said, looking intently at the two teens sitting across from him. "Veronica, you don't go off by yourself. Make sure you always have someone with you, preferably Logan or Wallace."

"Ok," Veronica said looking down at her bowl of cereal.

"Veronica, I mean it. That family is dangerous. Who knows what they could do," Keith said sternly.

"I know dad. I don't plan on going off by myself. I promise," Veronica said looking sincerely into her father's eyes.

"Good. Now you two need to head out to school," Keith said.

"Yeah, let's go Ronnie," Logan said getting up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up from her seat. "I won't let her out of my sight, Keith," Logan said dragging her out of the room.

"Bye Dad!" Veronica shouted down the hall, "I'm glad you're home!"

Keith laughed to himself, finishing his breakfast.

Logan and Veronica picked up their bags and headed out to Logan's car.

Logan backed Veronica so she was leaning on the car and kissed her.

Veronica smiled against his lips.

"Come on lover boy, we need to get to school," Veronica smiled pushing Logan away. He smirked at her and ran around to the driver's side of the car.

In the school parking lot, Logan waited for Veronica to get out of the car.

"This Fitzpatrick thing must be pretty bad if your dad doesn't want you by yourself," Logan said when Veronica caught up to him behind the car and started walking towards the school, hand in hand.

"Yeah. I'm actually kind of scared. I mean, who knows what they will do or how angry they are. After all, Liam, Johnny, and Danny are kind of the 'leaders' of the Fighting Fitzpatricks and are in jail," Veronica said, squeezing Logan's hand for comfort. "All I know," she continued, "is that I don't want to anywhere near them to find out."

Logan kissed the side of her head and put his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. He didn't have to say anything for Veronica to know he would do what he could to protect her.

Logan and Veronica entered the school, more "lovey-dovey" than normal. On their way to their lockers, they ran into Duncan and Meg.

"Hey guys!" Meg chirped.

"Hey Meg, Duncan," Veronica said avoiding eye contact. She wasn't sure if Duncan would be pissed that his dad was taken into the station for questioning yesterday.

"Hey," Duncan said, noticing Veronica's nervousness. "Don't worry about it Veronica, I'm not mad my dad was taken in. His finger prints were found around the motel, right?"

"Yeah," Veronica answered him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"A fact's a fact. I'm not mad. You didn't do anything, he did," Duncan said reassuringly.

Veronica gave him a small smile. "You know, he is innocent. He had an alibi and was actually there two weeks before the murder. He was trying to get my mom help."

Duncan smiled at her and dropped the topic.

Logan snaked a hand around Veronica's waist pulling her close. Veronica turned her head, looking at him and smiling.

"So are you two going to Dick's party tonight?" Meg asked.

Logan looked at Veronica for the answer, he knew her relationship with Dick wasn't what it used to be.

"Sure. Why not?" Veronica shrugged.

The four were interrupted by Lilly.

"Wow Veronica. You just _love_ trying to screw with my family, don't you?" Lilly snapped.

Veronica put on her stone cold face, that wouldn't let Lilly's crap hit her. "You got that right. I mean that's my job isn't it?" Veronica said playing the card Lilly wanted her too.

"You got that right," Lilly said, completely oblivious to Veronica's hidden, mocking tone. That made Logan, Duncan, and Veronica burst into laughter. Meg laughed, but was more polite about it.

Lilly huffed, her face turning red. _Damn it! I walked right into that!_ she cursed herself.

The four walked away, leaving Lilly to her thoughts. Having overheard Veronica say she and Logan would both be at the party, and hearing Veronica didn't want the Fitzparticks around in the parking lot, was all the more incentive to bring one. Lilly smirked. Almost a year ago she had brought a certain Fitzpatrick to an 09er party. This one was a regular conquest of hers when other guys were becoming too needy.

Lilly picked up her phone and scrolled down to "Chris," he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, baby. Calling me during the school day…that's daring," he said quietly into the phone.

"I need a favor…" Lilly trailed off.

"And what might that be?" Chris asked.

"Come to Dick's party with me tonight. Apparently Veronica Mars has a problem with your family. I think if you show up to the party, things might get interesting. If you come you will most definitely be rewarded," Lilly said sexily into the phone.

"I was there when you said one Veronica Mars would be there," Chris said.

Lilly got an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach when he said that. Maybe it was his tone, or it could have been his words, but either way, it made her uncomfortable.

"Thanks. See _you_ tonight," she kept her voice seductive, and brushed aside the weird feeling she had, and left for class.

Before lunch, Veronica ran into Wallace.

"Hey Veronica," Wallace said walking next to her. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Sorry Wallace, things have just been crazy with my dad gone and the murder investigation," Veronica said with an apologetic smile.

"You don't have to worry about it, V. I've been spending a lot of time with the basketball team since I joined," Wallace said putting a hand on Veronica's shoulder.

"We on for lunch?" Veronica asked.

"Can't, I gotta meet up with the team. But hey, are you going to be at Dick's party tonight?" Wallace asked.

"Yeah."

"I will meet up with you there," Wallace said,

"Really? The new star of the basketball team is going to spend time with little old me?" Veronica said perkily.

Wallace rolled his eyes. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Wallace," Veronica said to his retreating form.

Logan snuck up beside Veronica.

"You left without me," Logan said giving Veronica a warning look.

"I know, but I wanted to catch up with Wallace before he had lunch with the team. I haven't talking to him in awhile," Veronica said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hey, I'm just doing what is asked by your father," Logan said, trying to cheer Veronica up.

"I know. Now what did you order for lunch? I'm starved!" Veronica said, leaving her sadness behind and becoming herself again.

Logan smiled at her and followed her to their usual table in the quad with Meg and Duncan.

Veronica was in her room getting ready. Keith had gone into the Sheriff's station to help out with what he could. Veronica swiped on some lip gloss and walked out of the room to go to the party. In the hallway she ran into Logan…literally. Veronica walked right into his chest. Logan put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

Laughing, he said, "You ready?"

"It wasn't funny, and yes, I'm ready," Veronica huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"A little. Let's go," Logan said grabbing Veronica's hand and tugging her down the stairs and out of the house.

"Bye Lynn!" Veronica shouted as she was pulled towards the door.

"Bye kids! Don't be out too late and be careful!" Lynn shouted back from her place on the couch where she was reading a book.

Veronica and Logan hopped into the car and made their way to Dick's house.

The party was already in full swing when the couple stepped through the door.

Logan started pulling Veronica over to Dick. "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Wallace," Veronica said letting go of Logan's hand.

Logan gave her a look.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe with him," Veronica said tilting her head.

Logan relented, "Fine. Just watch your back. I heard Lilly was stupid enough to bring a Fitzpatrick."

"I promise. And I know you'll also be watching my back," Veronica smiled. She leaned on her tip toes and gave Logan a quick kiss then made her way to Wallace.

"Hey Superfly!" Wallace greeted Veronica as she walked towards him.

"You ready for a little Wallace-Veronica time?" she asked.

"You bet!"

From across the room Logan watched Veronica and Wallace from where he was standing next to Dick, Cassidy, and Duncan. As he watched he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he shouldn't have left Veronica's side.

"Logan, she's fine with Wallace," Duncan told him.

"I know, but your sister brought Chris," Logan said taking his gaze away from Veronica.

"I didn't know anything about it. Not that I could have stopped her. She's done this before. She brought him to Shelly Pomroy's party last year," Duncan explained. Duncan turned to Dick, "Do you remember how pissed Shelly was," Duncan laughed.

Dick smiled at the memory, "Yeah, I just wish there had been a cat fight."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

An idea came to Logan. "Wait, he was at her party?"

"Yeah, we just said that," Duncan said raising an eyebrow.

"Do you remember seeing Veronica at that party?" Logan asked.

Everyone looked away from Logan.

"What happened?" Logan asked clenching his jaw.

"Lilly was doing body shots on her. I made her stop. Then our idiot friends started feeding her shots," Duncan shot a look to Dick and Sean. "Then I went home," Duncan explained.

"Did you see Chris anywhere near her?" Logan asked angrily.

"Yeah, I saw him leading her inside, but I figured he was taking her home or something," Cassidy told him.

Logan turned to look back at Veronica. She was no longer with Wallace. Chris was walking towards her. Veronica had paled and was slowly backing away from him. He had never seen her look so scared. Something wasn't right. The way she looked like she was trying to calm him down, the way he had his right hand hidden from view.

Then Logan knew it.

Chris had a gun and was planning on shooting her just like how he raped her at the last 09er party they had both been at.

He noticed Veronica start crying and knew he told her what happened at Shelly Pomroy's party. Logan was frozen in fear. He couldn't believe people were completely oblivious to what was going on.

Veronica stood staring at Chris. He had his right hand wrapped around a gun that was aimed at her.

Logan instantly started running across the room to try and get to Veronica before it was too late. He was moving as fast as he could and it only seemed like the room was getting longer.

He was so close…

A shot rang out through the house.

As soon as he realized what he did, Chris ran for the door.

The room had gone eerily silent, the only sound coming from the blaring sound system.

Veronica was still conscious, lying on the ground.

Logan rushed to her side, as did Duncan and Wallace.

Duncan being the quick thinker, shouted for Dick to grab some towels and for Cassidy to call 911.

Wallace had shrugged off his sweatshirt and put it over the bullet wound to Veronica's left side, just below her ribcage.

Logan crouched next to Veronica holding her hand and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Veronica? Can you hear me?" Logan asked.

Veronica had been staring at the ceiling and turned her gaze to Logan.

"I'm never going to an 09er party again," she said weakly, a small painful smile appearing on her face.

Logan couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I love you," he said sincerely.

"I love you too," Veronica said weakly.

"The paramedics and the police are on their way," Cassidy said, looking on at the scene that was in front of him.

Dick had returned with towels and helped Duncan and Wallace put pressure on the wound.

Logan made a point not to look at the wound. He knew she was bleeding profusely, he didn't need to see it. He ran his fingers through Veronica's hair. She squeezed his hand trying to reassure him everything would be alright and also from the pain she felt as Dick added more pressure to her side. Her body was in shock so for the most part there was little pain.

**Wow, Veronica. The last 09er party you were at, you were drugged and raped. The next 09er bash you attend, you find out who rapped you at the last one and you're shot! By the same guy! No way in hell are you ever going to one of these shin-digs ever again.**

Veronica felt herself getting tired and growing weaker from loss of blood.

"Veronica? Baby, try and stay awake," Logan said squeezing her hand.

"I'm trying…I'm just so tired," Veronica said in barely a whisper. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Veronica?...Veronica?" when she didn't answer Logan's heart dropped. "Damn it! How long ago did you call the paramedics?" Logan asked Cassidy.

"Five minutes. They should be here any minute," Cassidy said, not really wanting to endure Logan's wrath.

Logan shot a glance over his shoulder and saw Lilly. She had a guilty look on her face as she stared at Veronica. Lilly looked up at Logan and was scared of the rage that filled his eyes. She was all too aware of the other emotion that shone in his eyes. Loss. He hadn't lost Veronica as far as they knew yet, but there was so much blood and Veronica had passed out, so it wasn't looking good. She saw the tears trapped in his eyes, that he wouldn't let her see fall. Logan shook his head disgustedly at her.

Lilly took a step forward to say something, but was stopped by the sound of sirens outside of the house and the police and paramedics entering. Logan looked away from Lilly and moved out of the way so the paramedics could take over.

Logan was lost in a blur of paramedics and police asking questions. Veronica was quickly whisked off to the hospital to go into emergency surgery. He had to stay at the house and be questioned by Lamb before he left for the hospital. Duncan drove Logan's car to the hospital with Logan numbly looking out the passenger side window, watching buildings, lights, and the ocean blur by him. Wallace was following in Duncan's car.

Logan barely acknowledged his mother and Keith as he entered the waiting room. Duncan explained what happened to them. Keith was fighting back tears as Duncan explained how much Veronica had been bleeding and how she had been coherent and talking to Logan, then passed out. Lynn and Keith looked over to Logan worriedly. Logan stood at the far end of the room leaning against a wall, his back to the group behind him so he wouldn't have to see the tears and so he wouldn't see the doctor walk out and tell them if the love of his life was dead or alive. He wanted nothing but to break down and cry, but he wouldn't let himself do it. Not until he found out how she was.

Logan felt the cool breeze from outside blow through the waiting room. Dick and Cassidy walked through the automatic doors to the emergency room. Dick gave Logan a sad smile as he walked towards the others who were sitting down. Cassidy followed, resting his hand on Logan's shoulder as he too joined the group.

Dick and Cassidy sent questioning looks to Lynn and Duncan asking why Logan was away from the others. In response, Duncan shook his head and Lynn gave them a sad look. The boys sat down and joined the wait.

Though it had only been ten minutes, it felt like hours had passed. The emergency room doors slid open again and Meg walked in. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Once seeing her, Duncan walked up and wrapped his arms around her. Logan could feel the sad look she gave him though she was behind him. He stiffened in response. Duncan and Meg took a seat next to Dick.

Once again the doors to the emergency room opened. Everyone turned their heads to see who had walked through the doors. Shock was written on almost everyone's faces (except Duncan and Logan's which held anger), as Lilly walked into the room.

This was the first time anyone had seen Logan react since leaving the Casablancas house. Logan made his way angrily to Lilly before she could make it into the waiting area.

"What the fucking _hell_ do you think you're doing here?" Logan asked in a deadly low voice.

"I came to see how Veronica was doing," Lilly said timidly taking a step back from Logan who was now towering over her.

"Why!? You _are_ the reason she's here after all!" Logan yelled.

Keith got up to handle the situation and calm Logan down, but after he heard Logan accuse Lilly of being the reason she was in the hospital, he wanted some answers.

Lilly had tears in her eyes.

"What is Logan talking about Lilly?" Keith asked, standing beside Logan.

"_She _brought Chris Fitzpatrick to the party. Even after she eves dropped on our conversation with Duncan about staying away from the Fitzpatricks," Logan said giving Lilly a steely glare. "Why are you even here Lilly? You're not friends with Veronica anymore. You do everything in your power to make her life hell!"

"Logan calm down," Keith said putting a hand on Logan's shoulders. Logan quickly shrugged it off and stormed out of the hospital, Duncan and Dick quickly following behind him to make sure Logan didn't do anything stupid.

"I didn't know he had a gun," Lilly whispered looking down at her feet.

"Lilly, I don't think now is a good time to be here. As soon as I hear how she's doing, I will have Duncan call you," Keith said.

Lilly nodded and left.

Keith made his way back to his seat. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.

The waiting room turned to a tense silence again.

"Veronica…"

"Veronica…"

**Mom?**

"Veronica…Sweetie, wake up."

Veronica struggled to open her eyes. The lights were bright, Veronica squinted, waiting for her eyes to adjust. As soon as she focused, she noticed nurses and doctors bustling around her. She heard the beep of a heart monitor, she guessed she was hooked up to.

A nurse was standing over her, trying to wake her up.

"Veronica, do you remember what happened?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, I was at Dick's and one of the Fitzpatricks shot me," Veronica said, her voice cracked from having a tube down her throat.

"Good. Veronica, we are going to give you some pain medication that will make you drowsy, go ahead and fall asleep. When you wake up, I'm sure your dad will be there as well as others," the nurse told her.

Veronica nodded, already feeling sleepy. She wasn't sure if it was medication or exhaustion from the day.

Meanwhile 

"Logan! Stop!" Duncan shouted.

Logan didn't bother stopping, instead he picked up his pace. He couldn't believe the nerve Lilly had coming to the hospital to check on Veronica especially when she was the one to bring Chris. Anger surged in his veins.

"Logan!" Dick shouted exasperated, "You know Veronica would think you are acting real childish right now!"

Logan stopped and turned to Dick angrily. "How would you know Dick? You have been nothing but a jackass to her for the past year! What makes you think you still know her?" Logan yelled. He dragged his hand through his hair. "She always though of you like her older brother. She trusted you and told you personal things that in the past months you have used against her. Why did you even bother helping her tonight? Why are you even here?"

"I know I have been an ass the last year and have done some horrible shit to her, but I still love her, Logan. I was an idiot to listen to Lilly, and at the time, Duncan," Dick shot a glance to Duncan who gave Dick a small smile saying it was ok. "It doesn't mean I didn't care about her though!"

"Well, if you love her you sure as hell have a fucked up way of showing it," Logan scoffed. He turned and started walking back towards the hospital.

"I know. And I know she has no reason to even act civil to me, but if she is willing to forgive me, then I'll take it. But that is her decision Logan. You can't make it for her," Dick said. Logan stopped walking.

Logan glanced slightly over his shoulder, "I wasn't making her decision for her," Logan turned around to face Dick. "Dick, you are one of my best friends. You were one of Veronica's. You screwed it up. I know you mean well, but you can't get upset for me wanting to protect her. You didn't sit with her those days when Lilly's and your guy's wrath brought her to tears. It was hard. Especially since the next day I had to act like what you guys were doing wasn't affecting me as much as it was. I just don't want you to hurt her again," Logan said. There was no harsh tone in his voice, just the painful truth.

"I know. I don't want to hurt her either. I just want to apologize to her and have her forgive me," Dick said quietly.

"I am sure she will. She forgave Duncan…Look, let's go back. The doctor is probably giving us an update," Logan said giving Dick a kind smile.

Dick returned it, and the three headed back to the dreaded waiting room.

As soon as everyone was back in the waiting room, a doctor came into the waiting room.

"You all here for Veronica Mars?" he asked.

Keith stood and walked up to him, "Yes, I'm her father."

"The surgery went well. Veronica woke up and was aware of what was going on and what happened. The bullet didn't do too much damage. Mostly it just ripped up her abdominal muscles pretty bad so she will be sore for awhile. We will keep her under observation for a couple days to make sure there isn't anything we missed," Dr. Turner informed everyone.

There was a large sigh of relief from the group.

"When can we see her?" Keith asked.

"Since she is asleep, you all may go see her, but try to make it a few at a time," Dr. Turner said, "she's in room 306." He then left the waiting room to move on to other business.

Keith immediately went to the elevator to go up to Veronica's room. Logan went and sat down in a chair.

"Aren't you going up?" Lynn asked.

"Keith should have his time with her first," Logan said, putting his head in his hands.

"We're going to go. If she wakes up, tell her Meg and I will be back tomorrow to see her and we're glad she's ok," Duncan said getting up.

"We should go too. I'll be back tomorrow to talk to Veronica," Dick said getting up. Logan looked up at Dick at saw the tears in his eyes.

"See you guys tomorrow," Logan said as Duncan, Meg, Dick, and Cassidy left.

"My mom is probably worried. I should go," Wallace said getting up.

"Do you need a ride to your house?" Logan asked.

"Nah, I had one of the guys from the basketball team drop off my car. Tell Veronica I will be here tomorrow," Wallace said.

"Sure. Thanks Wallace, for helping out tonight," Logan said.

Wallace gave a small, nervous laugh, "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," Logan said and Wallace left.

"Sweetie, I am going to visit in the morning too. Why don't you go sit with Veronica. I'm sure her Keith would want you there too," Lynn said.

"I feel like I'm intruding," Logan said.

"Veronica will want both of you there when she wakes up."

Logan and Lynn stood.

"Go," Lynn told him, giving Logan a small push towards the elevators. He slowly made his way over to them. As soon as the doors shut Lynn left.

Keith was exhausted and figured since Veronica wouldn't be awake for a few hours he would take a nap. He sat in a recliner in the corner of her room and draped his jacket over himself like a blanket and fell asleep.

When Logan walked into the room he saw Keith sitting in the corner asleep. He looked over at Veronica. She looked small and breakable and pale. He made his way to her side and sat down. Immediately Logan to her hand in his. The warmth of her hand was reassurance she was very much alive and ok. Logan felt tension leave his shoulder and he relaxed, so much so he felt sleepy. Having similar thoughts to Keith, Logan figured he could sleep for a little while since Veronica wouldn't wake up for a few hours. Not wanting to leave her side, Logan rested his head on top of his arms on the side of Veronica's bed and fell asleep.

Veronica woke up to snoring and someone holding her hand gently. She opened her eyes and saw her dad in the corner of the room, snoring. She looked down to her bedside and saw her favorite brown haired boy holding her hand she smiled. She could still feel the medicine in her system, and still felt drowsy, but instead of going back to sleep, she woke Logan up.

Logan woke up to someone tugging on his hand. When he looked up she saw Veronica with her sparkling blue eyes looking back at him. He couldn't help but match the smile that was on her face.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Logan asked quietly.

"A little sore, but the meds are still working their magic," Veronica joked.

"Did…did Chris tell you? About…about…" Logan was having trouble getting the words out.

"Shelly Pomroy's party last year? Yes, and to tell you the truth I'm glad I know," Veronica said quietly.

The couple sat basking in each other's presence for a moment. Logan was thinking about how happy he was Veronica was alive and to see her smile. And Veronica was thinking how happy she was she was alive if only just to see Logan or hold his hand.

**Sure, getting shot is bad…but I think things will be ok. I know I am shooting pretty far with thinking that, after all, this is Neptune we are talking about, and things won't stay good for long, but I think now, I can put my mother's death behind me. And I know who raped me and can put that behind me as best as I can. Let's just hope this lasts awhile.**

A/N: Ok I had a lot more I could add, but I think it will be better in the next chapter.

Hoped you enjoyed this one since I don't know when the next one will be put up!

Feedback appreciated!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken this long to update, but I think I might be over my writers block! This chapter isn't as long as the others but it's better than nothing! So please give me feedback and some suggestions or things you want to see in the next chapters!

* * *

It took Veronica at least an hour to get Keith and Logan to go home, take showers, and rest. Truthfully, she didn't like being in her hospital room by herself since she was still shaken from what happened last night. At least Keith had arranged to have a deputy sitting outside her door at all times. 

Veronica craned her neck to see who was sitting out there now. She either couldn't see from where she was sitting or there was no one out there. She hadn't heard if Chris had been caught yet, meaning he was probably still out there. That made Veronica more adamant about having someone guard the door. She decided to think she just couldn't see the deputy sitting outside and rested back against the pillows. She pulled a magazine off the stack Lynn had brought her to read.

Veronica had just started to calm herself down when someone knocked on her door. She immediately stiffened when Troy Vandergraff walked through the door.

"Heard you were shot at Dick's party last night. I didn't believe it, had to come see for myself," Troy said cockily. Veronica thought in the past weeks Troy had given up, so she was surprised and uneasy about him being in her hospital room.

"Well you saw, so now you can leave," Veronica said dismissively, but couldn't hide the shake in her voice.

"Are you afraid of me Mars? 'Cause you know, I'm not the one who shot you. You have nothing to be afraid of when it comes to me," Troy said walking closer to Veronica. Now she knew no one was guarding her door, they would have asked if she had wanted to see said person.

"Oh I think I do, now leave," Veronica said, hiding her fear with her practiced, snarky tone.

"Now why would I want to do that when I am enjoying being in your company?" Troy was at the side of her bed now. If she could have, Veronica would have inched away, better yet, she would have run for it, but her stomach was too sore.

"Troy, please leave," Veronica said in a smaller voice. Veronica decided to attempt to inch away from him even though when she moved, she got a blinding pain on the side of her stomach.

Troy reached out to touch her arm gently. Veronica closed her eyes, feeling more uncomfortable, tying to make it all stop and Troy disappear.

"HEY!" Veronica heard a familiar voice shout. She opened her eyes to see Troy's hand pulled roughly away from her. Dick stepped in between Veronica and Troy and pushed Troy away. "She said leave," Dick said in a deadly low and angry voice.

Troy put his hands up in surrender to Dick, then looked back at Veronica. He tipped an imaginary hat to her and backed out of the room. Veronica let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Are you ok?" Dick asked stepping, cautiously, closer to Veronica.

Veronica let out another shaky breath. "Yeah, I think I'll survive. Thanks for getting him out of here."

Dick only nodded. They were both silent. Veronica knew Dick well enough to see he was preparing himself to say something.

"Look, so I came here for a reason," Dick started.

"I figured as much," Veronica couldn't help but let out a little laugh at how nervous he was.

"I wanted to apologize. For the past few months. I'm sorry," Dick said. Once he got the words out he looked relieved.

**To forgive or not to forgive? That is the question. **

**Come on Veronica the guy did help save your life last night, and just now when Troy was harassing you. You know that even before all of this you forgave him. Not to mention you miss him like crazy.**

Dick looked at Veronica intently to see if she accepted her apology.

Veronica broke out in a smile, "If you ever do that again, I'll kill you…and they will never find your body and if by chance they do, you will be in so many pieces, you won't be recognizable."

Dick looked relieved and happy Veronica had forgiven him.

"I'd hug you or something, but I don't want to hurt you," Dick smiled.

"Yeah I'd wait a few days. I think I strained myself a bit too much trying to pull away from Troy," Veronica winced at the still throbbing pain in her side.

"He didn't try anything did he?" Dick asked.

"No, he just has it in his mind that he has to have me or something. He just creeps me out," Veronica shivered.

Dick could tell there was more to it, but didn't say anything. He wasn't about to step over the line when he had just gotten one of his best friends back.

There was another knock on the door and Deputy Sacks entered the room.

"Hey, Veronica. Meeks got off duty, and Lamb forgot to tell me I was supposed to take the next shift, so it took me a few minutes to get here. Is everything alright?" Sacks asked.

"Yeah, fine," Veronica nodded.

Sacks nodded and walked out.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dick asked.

"Sacks will go to my dad. My dad may not be sheriff, but he and Sacks have known each other since they both attended the Police Academy together. He's like family. And Troy is not something my dad needs to worry about right now. He has enough on his plate," Veronica said.

Dick nodded.

There was another knock on the door and a nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

"Really sore," Veronica said.

"I'm going to give you some painkillers. They'll probably make you sleepy, so go ahead and sleep," the nurse said injecting the medicine into Veronica's IV. When she was done she looked at Veronica's stomach noticing there was more swelling then there should be. "Be sure to take it easy, you're looking pretty swollen," with that said the nurse left.

Veronica yawned as the painkillers kicked in.

"I should go. You need to rest," Dick said walking towards the door.

"No stay. At least until Logan or my dad gets back," Veronica pleaded as she slowly started to close her eyes.

"Ok, I'll stay," Dick said walking over to a chair to sit down.

"Thanks, Dick," Veronica yawned. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Dick picked up a magazine and started reading it.

Ten minutes later Logan walked through the door.

"Hey, man," Logan yawned.

"You didn't sleep even though Veronica told you to, huh?" Dick asked.

"I couldn't knowing she was alone," Logan said. "Did she just fall asleep?"

"Yeah, just before you came in," Dick said. Logan walked over to Veronica's bed side and sat down in the chair he had only vacated the hour before. "She's probably going to be pissed that I told you this, but Troy stopped by."

"Did he do anything to her?" Logan asked through clenched teeth.

"Almost, but I walked in and got him out of hear before he had the chance."

"Why didn't the deputy stop him?" Logan asked, clearly angry.

"Lamb didn't tell Sacks he was supposed to be on duty so he didn't find out until Meeks got back from duty and told him," Dick explained.

Logan nodded and was silent for a moment. "Thanks for getting him out of here, man. I just really don't like how he talks to her."

"Sure, no problem," Dick stood up. "I'm going to head out. She just wanted me to stay till you or Mr. Mars got back."

"Okay, see you later." Dick walked to the door, but was stopped by Logan's voice. "I'm guessing she forgave you?" Logan asked with a smile.

Dick turned to look at Logan and couldn't help but grin. "Yep, but we all know that no girl can resist the charm and good looks that is the Dickster!"

Logan laughed. "Dude, don't refer to yourself in third person, especially as the Dickster."

Dick laughed, "Call me if you guys need anything," he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Logan turned his attention to the girl sleeping next to him. He still felt guilty he hadn't gotten to her faster. That he couldn't have gotten her out of the way of the bullet. He wished it had been him and not her.

Logan reached up and moved Veronica's hair out of her face. He was so tired. He did try and sleep at home, but he had gotten used to either sleeping with her in his house or in his bed, and not having her there made it impossible to sleep.

Logan folded his arms on the side of Veronica's bed and rested his head on top. He was overcome with drowsiness and shut his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

A few hours later, Veronica woke up to see her boyfriend's right arm draped across her hips and his head resting against her right side. He was fast asleep. She knew he wouldn't go home and sleep, he worried too much, and she knew he still felt guilty for last night.

Veronica ran her fingers through Logan's hair and smiled of thinking how lucky she was to have such a loving boyfriend. She knew no matter what Logan would always be there to take care of her.

Veronica was distracted from her thoughts when someone knocked lightly on her door and walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica asked bitterly to her ex-best friend.

"I came to see if you were all right after last night," Lilly said guiltily.

"Why? You were the one who brought Chris anyway. Wasn't it your plan for this to happen?" Veronica spat.

"Veronica…I-," Lilly tried to explain.

"Just stop Lilly. I'm done with our war. You win okay? I'm tired, and this," Veronica gestured to her side, where she was shot, "is how it ended."

"Veronica, I didn't-," Lilly tried again to explain.

"Lilly just leave," Veronica said tiredly.

"Veronica, I'm sorry," Lilly said.

"Are you?" Veronica questioned.

Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

"Lilly?" Duncan asked as he and Meg entered Veronica's hospital room.Meg quickly made her way around Lilly to get to Veronica's bed side."What are you doing here?" Duncan asked his sister again.Lilly opened her mouth again to say something, but was interrupted by Veronica, "she was just leaving.""Um, yeah," Lilly said breaking out of her trance. "I just came to make sure Veronica wasn't dead or anything.""Okay, well, if you go home be sure to tell mom and dad Meg is joining us for dinner," Duncan said, sitting on the end of Veronica's bed."Yeah, uh, sure," Lilly said, backing up to the door. "Feel better Veronica." Lilly continued to back out of the room before turning and running into Wallace. "Sorry," she mumbled, rushing out of the hospital room."What was that all about?" Duncan, Meg, and Wallace asked at the same time."She came to see if I was alright," Veronica said dismissively.  
**  
And that she was sorry.**

The three could tell by Veronica's tone, that she wasn't going to talk about what just went down, so they ignored it. Wallace and Duncan nodded in greeting to each other. Meg walked to Veronica's side that Logan wasn't occupying and held her hand."How are you feeling, V?" Wallace asked. "You gave us a real scare last night.""I'm feeling pretty sore, and I'm exhausted even though I have done nothing but sleep, only staying awake for an hour at a time and I have been pumped full of pain medication," Veronica sighed, wincing at the pain that throbbed in her side.Wallace turned to look at Logan, who was still sound asleep in the chair next to Veronica's bed."He's been up all night watching me. I sent him home early this morning to shower and sleep, but he didn't. He has probably slept four hours in the past thirty-six hours," Veronica said running her fingers through Logan's. He stirred under her touch and tightened his hold around her hips."Where is your dad?" Meg asked.

"At home, hopefully sleeping. He's barely slept since my mom's investigation. He left under the agreement that a deputy would be stationed at my door at all time," Veronica explained."So they still haven't found Chris Fitzpatrick?" Wallace asked.

"If they have, nobody has told me," Veronica said.

"When can you go home?" Duncan asked.

"Before my dad left, the doctor said he wanted me to stay one more night for observation. I should be released tomorrow morning," Veronica told them.

Meg looked at the small watch that adorned her wrist, "Duncan, we should go. Your mom will be mad if we're late. We're glad you're feeling better, V. If you need anything at all, just call us," Meg gave Veronica a gentle hug.

Duncan patted Veronica's leg and stood next to Meg, taking hold of her head. "Yeah Veronica, we'll be here in a second if you need us for anything. We're glad you're okay," Duncan said.

Veronica smiled at the couple, "Thanks for coming guys, I really appreciate it."

"See ya Wallace, bye Ronica," Meg and Duncan said walking out of Veronica's room.

Wallace took up the space Duncan had just vacated at the end of Veronica's bed.

"So Superfly, it's just you and me now…and Logan, but he really doesn't count since he's asleep," Wallace said, earning a smile from Veronica.

"Thanks for acting quickly last night, and sorry for ruining your sweatshirt. I know you loved it since it was your first Neptune High Pirates basketball sweatshirt," Veronica said with a small smile.

"I can't help thinking that it was somehow my fault…If I hadn't have left you to go get drinks, Chris would never have had the chance to shoot you. I wish I had you come with me or walked you over to Logan or caught Chris before he had the chance to run-"

"Whoa, Wallace! None of this was your fault. I didn't know Chris was going to be there let alone pull a gun on me and shoot me. You didn't do anything wrong. Honestly, I should have been watching my own back with some of the Fitzpatricks going to jail and all. You acted how any best friend should…you had my back and helped save me from bleeding to death," Veronica consoled her friend.

Wallace smiled, still feeling guilty, but feeling a little better. He looked down at his feet in embarrassment and said, "I feel like such a girl."

Veronica laughed, "Try being one!"

The two laughed and talked a little longer until Wallace's mom called for him to come home for dinner. "Call me if you need anything Veronica. I will be here in a second," Wallace said as he was walking out the door.

"I know you will BFF. I will call you when I, hopefully, get home tomorrow," Veronica said.

The two said goodbye and Veronica was alone with Logan once again.

"How long have you been awake?" Veronica asked Logan.

Logan sat up, stretching his arms above his head and then kissing Veronica hello. "Since he freaked out about last night saying he was guilty, but I fell asleep again when you two started talking about other stuff. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. There isn't much pain and the swelling has gone down. How about you? It must have been uncomfortable sleeping all hunched over like that," Veronica smiled at him.Logan twisted around in his chair trying to crack his back to get rid of the stiffness. "It wasn't one of my greatest ideas but I couldn't sleep at home knowing you were here by yourself.""You could have slept in the other chair, it reclines," Veronica said, the smile still on her face.Logan smiled knowingly at her. "You just want me to say I wanted to be right next to you."

Veronica bit her lip and nodded.Logan smiled at Veronica and got up to kiss her. "You know I can't resist you when you bite your lip," Logan said when they came up for air, then he bent back down and kissed her again."Why do you think I do it?" Veronica asked pulling away from Logan.He smiled sitting back down."Are you still tired?"

Logan yawned in answer."You know, I am small and this bed could fit two people on it..." Veronica suggested.

"Ronnie, I don't want to hurt you lying down next to you or making you scoot over. Dick told me how much pain you were in when he found you trying to get away from Troy," Logan said in concern.

"That snitch! This morning I was going off little sleep and the pain killers had just wore of. Now I have less pain and the pain killers are still working their magic. I still am going off little sleep, but you  
know what would make me feel better? If my boyfriend would cuddle with me so I can finally get a couple hours of restful sleep," Veronica huffed at the end of her rant.

Logan smiled at his girlfriend and stood up. "Scooch it, shortie."Veronica smiled knowing that she won. She carefully moved over with very little pain. Logan climbed in next to her letting Veronica move in to the crook of his shoulder and snuggle into his chest. He held her tightly careful not to hurt her.

"Thank you, Logan," Veronica said sleepily."For what, Sugarpuss?" Logan asked closing his eyes."Staying with me even though you are tired. Remind me when I'm all healed that I owe you a back massage," Veronica was drifting to sleep.

"Oh I won't let you forget," Logan sighed also falling asleep.

* * *

Again please review and give me suggestions and things you want to see happen!


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm so tired of being in this hospital," Veronica groaned adjusting herself on her hospital bed

A/N: Wow this took way longer then I expected. But this is my last chapter kind of away from the first season, there may be more later, but things are going to go back to the first season next time I think. Thanks for bearing with me for so long!

Reviews are soo muchly appreciated!

Enjoy cause I had fun writing it!

"I'm so tired of being in this hospital," Veronica groaned adjusting herself on her hospital bed.

"Once a nurse comes in to help you get dressed and make sure you can get around alright by yourself, they will discharge you and you can go home," Keith consoled her daughter.

Veronica tried adjusting herself again. "These hospital beds should be recalled. How do they expect people to get better on something so stiff and uncomfortable," Veronica complained.

Lynn and Logan had gone home about a half hour ago to get the house ready for Veronica. Veronica would be moved into Logan's room since his bed was lower to the ground and it would be easier for her to get in and out of it by herself. Of course Keith wasn't too happy about this since Logan would be in and out of the room and there was a chance they would both end up falling asleep in there. But he knew it was best for his daughter's recover that she took it easy and didn't strain her body too much.

**I can tell where dad's mind it right now. He's worried about me staying in Logan's room. Little does he know I spent most of my time there when he was gone.**

A knock on the door broke Veronica and Keith from their thoughts.

"Hi Veronica, I'm Nurse Jones and I will be helping you get ready to get out of here," the nurse smiled.

"Finally!" Veronica said dropping her head back.

"I will wait outside for you," Keith said leaving, closing the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later Veronica was dressed and sitting in a wheel chair waiting for Logan to pick up her and her dad outside of the hospital. A black Range Rover stopped in front of them and Logan hopped out and walked around to Keith and Veronica.

"Where's the yellow monster?" Veronica asked with a teasing smile.

"Ha. Ha," Logan deadpanned.

"I told him to bring a less flashy vehicle with the paparazzi still lurking around," Keith clarified putting Veronica's things into the back of the car.

Logan opened the passenger door and reclined the seat so Veronica would be more comfortable on the ride home. He helped her into the car by slinging her arm around his shoulders then carefully lifting her into the seat. Keith jumped into the back seat while Logan closed Veronica's door. Logan hopped into the driver's seat and started home.

"When did the doctor say you could head back to school?" Logan asked.

"He said I should take this week off and rest up, but it was up to me. So I will probably head back Tuesday," Veronica said.

"Veronica," Keith and Logan warned at the same time. 

"Now that was just creepy," Veronica commented.

"Veronica, I'd much rather you wait until Chris Fitzpatrick is caught and after you've healed a bit more," Keith said.

"Dad the nurse said I was moving around fine. Even Dr. Turner said I was getting around much better than he thought I would have," Veronica complained.

"Ronnie, you should listen to your dad," Logan said pulling into the driveway.

Veronica didn't say anything. She just crossed her arms and ignored them. As soon as they were parked she undid her seatbelt and opened the car door. She care fully turned to the door and put her foot on one step to get down.

"Veronica, wait for someone to help you," Keith instructed his daughter.

Veronica ignored him and continued to slowly climb out of the car. Pain seared in her side but she ignored it. As she reached the ground she held tightly onto the door handle and waited for the pain to subside. When it did she grabbed a cane she was directed to use to help her get around out of the front seat and moved to shut the car door. Keith and Logan watched her carefully as she limped to the front door and made her way inside.

She came to a stop at the stairs.

"Now Ms. Mars, how do you pan to make it up the stairs?" Logan asked.

Veronica glared at her boyfriend and determinately started her way up the stairs. She made it up two steps before she had to stop and rest.

"Logan! Keith! Why aren't you helping Veronica up the stairs?" Lynn asked aghast.

"She insisted she could get around by herself. We just thought we would prove our point that she needed some help," Keith explained.

Lynn shook her head disappointedly at the two men. "Come on sweetie," Lynn made her way next to Veronica and helped her the rest of the way up the stairs. She then helped Veronica into Logan's bed where she relaxed against the pillows.

"Is there anything you need, Veronica?" Lynn asked.

"A shower would be nice. I smell like a hospital…ew," Veronica scrunched up her nose.

"How about you relax for about a half hour then we will get you into the shower," Lynn suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Veronica said.

"How about I have Mrs. Navarro make you some lunch?"

"Real food sounds awesome."

Lynn smiled and left the room.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Logan asked from the doorway.

"I'm good. Just smelly and hungry," Veronica said with a small smile.

"You didn't strain yourself too much did you?" Logan asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Really, the pain has lessened by a lot," Veronica said.

Logan looked unconvinced.

Veronica sighed and lifted up her shirt to see how the bandage looked over her wound.

Logan matched her sigh and went into his bathroom to get the stuff he needed to re-bandage it. The strain Veronica had put on her body caused the stitches she had to pull and start bleeding which soaked through the bandage.

Logan walked back into the room with the first aid kit. He carefully pulled off her bandage and threw it in the trash. He cleared off as much of the blood as he could and put a new band aid back on. He pulled her shirt back down, standing up and kissing her on the forehead.

"You need to take it easy," Logan said seriously.

Veronica gave him a look that said "sorry."

Logan kissed her again, but this time on the lips, then went and put the first aid kit away. Lynn walked in a second later with a tray of food for Veronica. Veronica took it gratefully and started digging in.

"Once you're done Mrs. Navarro and I can help you take a shower," Lynn offered.

"Sounds awesome," Veronica said around a mouth full of food.

"Veronica, some manners would be nice," Keith said walking into Logan's room sitting on the end of his bed.

Logan took that moment to walk out of the bathroom taking a seat in the chair at his desk. All eyes were on Veronica as she ate. She swallowed her last bite before speaking, "All the staring while I'm the only one eating is a little freaky."

Keith chuckled. "Sorry sweetie. I actually came in here to tell you good news."

Everyone was silent waiting for Keith to continue.

"And what is the good news?" Logan broke the silence.

"We have a lead on Chris Fitzpatrick. One Molly Fitzpatrick gave us a lead. Said Chris came home and for help. She said one of her uncles told Chris to use cash, get a disguise and go to Mexico," Keith explained.

"And how do you know she wasn't lying?" Veronica asked.

"Molly was sent to live with her father after her mom died two years ago. She grew up knowing about the drugs. Her mom did her best to keep her away from it. All of Molly's teachers have nothing but good things to say about her, and she gets good grades. Detective Mathis said she looked genuinely scared," Keith said.

"So does that mean you are leaving?" Veronica asked.

"No. Mathis said to stay out of it. I am ordered to stay home and take care of you until he is caught and things have cooled down."

Veronica smiled. "Good." 

Keith stood up, "I am going to go take a nap now that you are home and I don't have to worry about you."

"You do that pops. Logan, you should do the same. I can tell you are fighting sleep," Veronica told Logan as her dad left the room.

"I agree," Lynn said. She walked over to Veronica's bedside, handing the food tray to Mrs. Navarro to take back down to the kitchen. "Lets get you showered hun," Lynn helped Veronica stand up and handed her, her cane. "Logan you can sleep in here since we will be helping Veronica in her room."

Logan stood up from his chair then hopped onto his bed. "Are you sure you guys don't need my help?" Logan asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Logan!" Keith yelled warningly from down the hall.

"Sorry! I was just kidding!" Logan shouted back sheepishly.

Veronica and Lynn laughed at Logan and made their way to Veronica's bathroom.

An hour later, Veronica was showered and back in bed. Logan and Keith were still asleep and Lynn was downstairs doing whatever it was she does during the day. Veronica tried flipping through the channels to find something to watch, but had no luck. She sat back and grabbed a magazine off Logan's bedside table. Surfing. She flipped through it but didn't find anything interesting. She leaned her head back with a huff. She looked over at Logan. He had been so tired. He had been attentive and caring and he deserved a break. But she was so bored!

**Do I wake him up? And risk him being grouchy? Or do I suck it up and go into my room or downstairs. If I go downstairs he and dad will be PISSED. That's ruled out. Getting up in general is ruled out 'cause Logan will go to dad about my bleeding earlier. Ugh. This sucks.**

Veronica sighed and made her decision. She nudged Logan biting her lip. He groaned, looked up at her, and groaned again.

"Don't bite your lip. You know what that does to me," Logan smirked.

Veronica smiled. "Sorry for waking you up, but I'm _so_ bored!"

Logan laughed. "It's fine." He sat up and leaned over giving Veronica a solid kiss on the lips. "You smell so much better."

Veronica smacked him on the arm. "You aren't supposed to tell me I smelt bad!"

"Ow! Sorry," Logan frowned.

Veronica smiled. "Now that you are awake, entertain me."

"How?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I don't know, that's why I woke you up."

Logan thought for a moment. "I have an idea."

Veronica looked at him questioningly until he moved sitting close to her and running his fingers through her hair. His hand stopped at the back of her head and brought her closer to him. Veronica knew he was going to kiss her and tried to close the rest of the space between them. Logan moved back to keep them from touching lips. She tried a couple more times and Logan moved again and again.

"Logan," she whined.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked innocently.

"Kiss me already," Veronica ordered.

"Oh! So that's what you wanted," Logan teased. He leaned the rest of the way in and kissed her. It started off slow with a few light kisses, then got heavier and more heated. Logan dragged his tongue across Veronica's lower lip looking for access. Veronica complied and the kiss got more passionate. They broke apart when they needed air.

"Entertained?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but I think its better if we find something else to do since my dad could walk in at any moment," Veronica said smiling brightly.

Logan nodded in agreement. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.

Veronica shrugged, "I dunno, that's why I woke you up."

"Well…how about a movie?" Logan suggested.

"Nah. I have too much energy to watch a movie," Veronica said. A few seconds later a mischievous smile broke across her face.

"I don't know if I like that smile," Logan said warily.

**Smart boy.**

Veronica eased herself up so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She grabbed her cane and stood up. Logan sat and watched her as she walked to the door. "Come on, slowpoke. I haven't tried to make it down the stairs by myself and I might need some help," Veronica said with a smile.

"What are you up to Mars?" Logan asked following his girlfriend.

"Dad!" Veronica yelled.

Keith was out in the hall seconds later rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Veronica? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Come on!" Veronica said excitedly, slowly starting her descent down the stairs.

Logan grabbed onto her free elbow to give her support. When they got downstairs Veronica found Lynn and told her to come with them. Lynn, Keith, and Logan all shared confused looks as Veronica led them to the living room. "Sit down around the coffee table. I'll be right back," Veronica ordered them.

Veronica left the room clearly in search of something.

"What is she doing?" Keith asked.

"I don't know. She's your daughter," Logan shrugged.

"She's your girlfriend," Keith said.

"Boys, just wait to see what she is up to," Lynn said sitting back in her seat.

**I can hear what they are saying. If only they knew what I had planned for them…**

Veronica came back into the room, smiling brightly, and carrying a box.

"Monopoly?" Keith and Logan groaned at the same time.

"You two seriously have to stop doing that," Veronica said.

"But Monopoly? Really babe?" Logan asked.

"I've been bored the past two days. I've done nothing but sleep. This is the only way I have to outlet my pent up energy," Veronica said pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"How about teams so we don't have to play for second and third place and be here till tomorrow?" Keith suggested.

"Sounds good. How are we gonna pair up? Kids against adults? Girls against boys? Family versus family?" Veronica asked.

"Lets do families," Lynn said.

"Keith and Veronica can't be bankers!" Logan spoke quickly.

"What? Why?" Veronica asked.

"You two will sneak money when you start losing," Logan accused.

"No we wouldn't," Keith looked at his daughter. Veronica nodded in agreement with her father.

"Over the summer we played family versus family, remember? You and Veronica had lost almost all your money. All your properties were mortgaged, and magically you guys came out on top all of a sudden," Logan pointed out.

"I swear it wasn't me," Keith said putting his hands up in defense.

Three pairs of eyes turned to Veronica.

"What?" Veronica asked looking innocent.

"You cheated missy," Lynn said.

"Who me?" Veronica said gesturing to herself and trying to look like Michelle Tanner from Full House.

"Don't lie," Logan said.

Veronica pouted, "Fine, but dad should have caught on! You can't blame it _all_ on me."

"Come on lets get going with the game," Lynn said.

"We call the dog!" Veronica said digging in to the game pieces looking for the dog piece. Hearing the word "dog" Backup trotted into the room. "Sorry buddy, you're a bit to big," Veronica said patting the dog's head.

"I think the money bag fits us, don't you mom?" Logan said placing the piece at the start.

"Why yes I do son?" Lynn smiled.

Veronica and Keith stuck their tongues out at the pair.

"Real mature, Keith," Lynn teased.

"Veronica did it too!" Keith pouted.

"Veronica can get away with it. She is the size of a fourth grader, who would stick out their tongue," Logan pointed out.

"Okay, enough banter. Lets get this game started," Keith said grabbing the dice.

"Who says you guys get to go first?" Lynn said reaching for the dice.

"Game was my awesome idea, and I'm injured. Hence us getting to go first," Veronica said grabbing the dice from her dad and rolling.

Four and half hours later Veronica was passed out on the couch.

"Yay, we don't have to play anymore," Logan said standing up and stretching.

"Logan, you carry her up to bed, Keith and I can clean up down here," Lynn said grabbing the bowls from their ice cream dinner.

Logan gently put Veronica's arms around his neck and lifted her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up around her. He then went into his bathroom and showered and got ready for bed.

"Stay with me," Veronica said quietly when Logan was about to leave the room.

"Ronnie, your dad wont like that," Logan warned.

"Please, Logan," she pleaded. "Just for tonight."

Logan sighed and walked around to the side of the bed Veronica wasn't occupying. He got under the covers and Veronica scooted closer to him, snuggling into his side.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Logan closed his eyes almost falling asleep. "I love you, Ronnie."

"Love you too, Logie."

Logan groaned, "I hate it when you call me that."

"You love it," Veronica smiled.

He sighed. "Goodnight baby."

Logan was answered by Veronica's deep breathing, signifying she was out cold.


End file.
